A summer with Granger
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Draco has to go into hiding and gets stuck living with Hermione and her roommates for the summer. Draco gets a few surprises on the way. I own nothing but plot. HGDM. I'm rating M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Albus, are you sure there is no one else" Dumbledore looked to the tall dark haired man sitting across from him. "I'm sorry Severus, but this is one place they would never dare to look for him. It's in his best interest."

Severus let out a sigh, "Well then you get to tell Mr. Malfoy where he will be staying this summer." he paused for a second "Does she know about this yet?"

Dumbledore gave him a smile "No, but she will be okay with it, I can assure you. Severus left to get Draco, he was going to be in for a shock.

10 minutes later, Severus walked in with Draco. They took seats across from the headmaster.

"Draco my boy, I have figured out where to hide you until school starts back. It is a place where neither your father or any other death eaters will even think to look for you. It's for your own good and your safety depends on it."

Draco looked at him with a curious expression, "Where am I staying, I can assure you they will find me anywhere you put me in the wazarding world."

Severus cleared his throat "Before he tells you, I just want to make sure you know I had absolutely nothing to do with this, it's not my idea."

"Draco" Dumbledore called "We will be leaving in an hour, You will be staying with Miss Granger for the summer."

Draco jumped up, "your putting me where? I could have just swore you said I would be spending the summer with GRANGER."

"I can assure your safety there Mr. Malfoy, Hermione is quite different when she's not in school, you may actually enjoy yourself. She lives in the guest house behind her parents home, she also has some friends that stay with her during the summer and with the 5 friends and Hermione, nobody can get to you without someone knowing."

Draco knew there was no point in arguing, there was no getting out of this one. He stood "I'll go get my things" and he walked out of the room knowing it was going to be a long summer.

Dumbledore and Draco apparated an hour later, and landed in front of a large house. "Granger has money?" he asked in a shocked voice, directing the question to Dumbledore.

"The Granger's are well off in the muggle world, probably as well off as you in our world."

Draco couldn't believe that someone like her had money.

The duo walked up to the door and knocked. A woman answered the door, "Albus, so nice to see you again, what do you owe this pleasure?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I've come needing a favor from you and Hermione. This is Draco Malfoy, I need him to stay with Hermione until school starts back, he is in danger and after some consideration, staying with her is the best thing for him."

Mrs. ger gave Draco a smile, "Of course he can stay. I'm sure there is room for him even with her friends being there."

"Oh, they have arrived already?" Dumbledore said with a smile, "I'd really like to see them again, Hermione has such wonderful friends."

"They arrived 2 weeks ago, the same day she came home and have been practicing ever since." she replied with a smile. "You can go on back, I'm sure they will be delighted to see you again Albus."

Draco and Dumbledore walked around the side of the house. When they reached the back, Draco could see a rather large guest house, he also noticed the guest house had a pool. "_Maybe this wont be so bad after all."_ he thought to himself.

Dumbledore knocked on the front door, a tall boy who looked around 18 or 19 answered. The boy was wearing a pair of long sleeping pants and much to Draco's surprise, the boy was not wearing a shirt. The boy was tall, tan and built, "_Surely this cant be Granger's boyfriend, he's to good for her"_ He though.

"Brian, how are you?" Albus asked. Brian wiped his eye's with his hand, "Albus? Nice to see you again, come on in, we've all gotta wake up anyway."

Draco slowly followed his headmaster into the house, where Brian led them to the large kitchen. "Have a seat, I'll go wake the others." Albus and Draco quickly took their seats around a large round table.

"Headmaster, Is Brian one of the friends that live here too?" Albus shook his head in a yes response

"Brian and Hermione have been friends for year's, grew up together actually, along with the others that stay here as well."

"I guess I just never pictured Granger having a male roommate." Draco said with a shrug

"Then I guess I should warn you th" Albus was cut off when another male voice rang out.

"Albus, I wasn't expecting you for another week?"

"Good morning Eric, I'm actually here on Hogwart's business, but I will be back next week for sure."

Eric stood about 6'3", medium length dirty blond hair, brown eye's. He was wearing boxers and a tee shirt, but his muscular build was easy to see.

"Ummm, headmaster," Draco started "Does Granger live with any girls or are they all boys?"

Albus let out a chuckle, obviously Draco was used to being the best looking guy around, and upon seeing her friends, he knew he had competition. "No girls Mr. Malfoy, Hermione is in a band with the guys that live here, they consider Hermione like a sister." Albus stated.

One by one the rest of the boys came into the kitchen, they all sat down around the table while Brian started breakfast.

"Albus" Eric started "Who have you brought with you?"

The boy's were all looking to Draco with curiosity. "This is Draco Malfoy, I've come to ask Hermione to allow him to stay with you all for the summer."

Another boy named Blake responded. "I'm sure she will be fine with it, she has an extra bed in her room that was set up for Ginny when she comes, but I think Ginny is busy with Harry this summer."

Draco was shocked, "They all know about Potter and Weasley, are they muggles?"

"Yes" came the voice of Eric "Hermione is the only one with any magic and I assume you probably do to, considering who brought you here."

Albus and the boys talked a while longer until Brian announced Breakfast was ready. Looking around the notice Hermione still hadn't come out of her room. Brian turned to Eric "It's your turn to get her up." he said in a matter of fact tone. Eric stood and walked into a door at the very end of the hall. The boy's all started laughing, they knew what was fixing to happen, all knew except Draco.

5 minute's later, Eric came back into the room with a protesting Hermione slumped over his shoulder, cave man style. "Put me down, I'm up." she yelped Eric continued to carry her till he reached her empty chair. He plopped her into it, she was building up a nice insult on how barbaric he was being until she caught sight of Albus and Draco "What's he doing here?" she asked pointing at Draco.

A/N: Next chapter will be up tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

5 minute's later, Eric came back into the room with a protesting Hermione slumped over his shoulder, cave man style. "Put me down, I'm up." she yelped Eric continued to carry her till he reached her empty chair. He plopped her into it, she was building up a nice insult on how barbaric he was being until she caught sight of Albus and Draco "What's he doing here?" she asked pointing at Draco.

Now:

"NO, NO, NO, he cant stay here, please tell me you have other people he could stay with" She said in a pouty voice.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but this is the safest place for him." Albus said, giving Hermione a sad smile. She let her head drop forward onto the table, "Why me, why me, why me."

Draco had stayed quiet for most of the conversation but could bite his tongue no longer. "You know Granger, I don't want to be here with you either, but I have this funny view of things, you see, I would like stay alive."

Hermione huffed "Fine , if there's no other way, then he can stay."

"Wonderful" Dumbledore said while clasping his hands together.

"So Hermione, where are you playing next week?" Dumbledore asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We are playing at a club called The Green Lizard, it's a muggle alternative club. The owner has asked us to play songs from a band called Green day, it's older but the owner still likes them."

"Might I get a sneak peek before I return to Hogwart's?" Hermione looked to the boys who were grinning from ear to ear at the chance to play.

"I guess that's a yes, but can I ask you to put up a strong, long lasting silencing spell on the practice room like last year, it's actually just starting to wear off and I don't want anyone complaining that its to loud, and also since Draco isn't in the band, he may get upset with our practice late at night."

Dumbledore smiled "It will be my pleasure.

Hermione and the boys went into the room to get dressed before playing for Dumbledore and Draco. Draco leaned over to the headmaster, "Let me guess, she is the singer like all the other girls out there." He looked to Draco, "I think you'll be surprised to know that Hermione is lead guitar." Draco's mouth dropped.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore and Draco were led into a large room in the back side of the house. The group stood together looking at sheet music, "Let's do Basket Case " Hermione suggested as she pulled the music out of the pile. The boys agreed, and went to take their place in the room.

Draco sat back in his chair, "_She probably cant even lift the damn guitar much less play anything on it." _He thought to himself. Eric went to the drums, Brian was the lead singer, Blake was on base, Hermione on guitar, john was also on guitar and Rob was on the sidelines for the songs that required piano or keyboard. They did final adjustments, but Draco called it stalling.

Without warning Hermione and john started playing the fast beat song as Brian started to sing.

Dumbledore was tapping his foot as best he could to the beat, while Draco sat there, not believing what her was seeing. Hermione and John were playing perfectly together without missing a beat, Eric's hands were moving so fast that Draco began to think he was double jointed. The song was played without a single mistake and Draco had to admit he was impressed. Once the song ended, Dumbledore stood and gave applause. "That was wonderful, fast, but wonderful" Hermione was beaming at the compliment and the look of shock on Draco's face.

"Is there a song that Hermione will be singing this summer, I do love to hear her voice" dumbledore asked hopefully. Brian chuckled at the old mans subtle way of asking for more. "Let me check the music we've been sent so far." Brian said with a smile. He and Hermione searched through the music until they came to a duo. Draco smiled to himself "_I knew she would do some singing, hopefully she doesn't sound like a tortured alley cat."_

Brian passed the sheet music around to the other members, as they had only practiced the song twice before. Hermione smiled to Dumbledore, "We've found one, but it's a duo with Brian and I." Hermione was a little nervous about actually singing in front of Draco, but she didn't want him to know that. She and Brian moved close together "The song is called Picture by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock."

Brian

Livin' my life in slow hell.  
Different girl every night at the hotel.  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days.  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey.  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me.  
Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways.

I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.

I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.

Hermione

I called you last night in the hotel.  
Everyone knows, but they won't tell.  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin', just ain't right.  
I've been waiting on you for long time.  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine.  
I ain't heard from from you in three damn nights.

I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him.

I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him.

I saw you yesterday with an old friend.

Brian

It was the same old same "how have you been?".

Both

Since you've been gone my world's been, dark and gray.

Brian

You reminded me of brighter days

Hermione

I hoped you were coming home to stay.

I was headed to church.

Brian

I was off the drink you away!

Both

I thought about you for a long time.  
Can't seem to get you off my mind.  
I can't understand why we're livin', life this way.

I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home.".

I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home.".

I just called to say "I love you, come back home.".

Dumbledore stood again, and rambled with praise. Draco continued to sit with a stern look on his face,

Yes, he was more impressed then he though he should be, but there was no way he was going to tell her

That.

"Well my dear, that was lovely as ever, I do look forward to my visits to you in the summer but I'm afraid I must be getting back. I will see you next week." Dumbledore turned to walk away and got almost to the door before turning to face the group once more "And please try not to kill each other" looking to Draco and Hermione.

They both nodded, knowing a direct order when they heard one. "Well Draco, lets get your stuff moved into my room, I've got a lot of stuff to do today." Draco hung his shoulders, "Yeah, lets get this over with." he said with a snear.

Hermione and Draco left leaving to boys to practice, while she moved the great bouncing ferret into her room.

A/N: I did post the entire song as you can see, mainly because it was a duo. I will be posting Lyrics through out this story, all different types, songs old and new. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing Harry potter

Last time:

They both nodded, knowing a direct order when they heard one. "Well Draco, lets get your stuff moved into my room, I've got a lot of stuff to do today." Draco hung his shoulders, "Yeah, lets get this over with." he said with a snear.

Hermione and Draco left leaving to boys to practice, while she moved the great bouncing ferret into her room.

Now:

"Do not touch anything of mine, keep your side of the room clean, you have to help with the house work, don't call me mud blood and most important, stay out of my way." Hermione said while crossing her arms.

Draco just looked at her, head tilted to one side "I wont touch anything of yours, I always keep my area clean, Malfoy's don't do housework, considering this is you house, I wont call you names and most important, I will stay out of your way as I don't really want anything to do with you." he finished with a smirk. She shook her head and walked off.

Draco sat back on his bed thinking about his new situation, _I'm stuck here, living with Ganger, who has more male friends the I do, not to mention some are as good looking as I am, what the hell is the world coming too... _Draco was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of Hermione scream, no, he wasn't worried about her, he just thought his father had found him. He jumped up and ran from the room to see what was going on. Brian had picked up Hermione and was carrying her around the house like she was a toy. "Brian, don't you dare!" she yelled as he made his way to the pool outside.

"Cleaning will have to wait, first we are going to have some fun." Brian said to her as he continued to carry her. Once they were outside, Brian jumped into the pool, still holding Hermione. Draco couldn't help but laugh as Hermione clawed her way to the surface of the water, looking much like an angry cat.

"Brain, I'll have you know, that you, have just officially declared war" and with that she pounced on him trying to push his head under water. Draco couldn't help but think about the fact that he never had fun like they were, it just wasn't allowed. Hermione and Brian continued to wrestle around unaware that Draco had been watching, wishing he could know freedom like that. He turned to walk back into the house and ran straight into Eric and Rob, "Hey man, why don't you come into the pool with us?"

Draco looked down, "Cant, I don't have anything to swim in." and started to walk away again. Eric put his hand on Draco's retreating shoulder, "Listen man, I just bought like 5 new sets of trucks yesterday, we look to be about the same size. Come on, you can have a pair." Draco was unsure if this was a trick, he wasn't used to anyone being nice to him, especially someone who had only just met him, but decided he really wanted to go swimming, so he followed Eric to his room.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked looking to Eric.

"sure, what do you want to know?" he replied

"How long have you known Granger?"

"I met her when I was 7, and she was 5. We just got along pretty well, so we continued to hang around each other. We've been close every since." he said while shrugging his shoulders.

Draco quirked his eye brow "What about the others, are they as close as you and Hermione?"

Eric nodded his head " We all met relatively the same way, we are all older then Hermione but we consider her the little sister we never had." He paused for a minute "Are you the Draco that has been messing with her since she started at Hogwarts?"

"_oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" _he thought to himself. "I was forced to be mean to her, My father thinks anyone who isn't a pure blood is lower then a servant. If I had shown her even one ounce of kindness, I would have been beaten. It's just how it worked in my house."he replied

"Well, while your here, I suggest you get to know her, You may find that she can be the best friend everyone hopes to find" Eric said while handing Draco a pair of Black trucks.

Draco went to the bathroom and changed, thinking that maybe he should get to know her, maybe she could be a friend, it's not like anyone in Slytherin had tried other then for popularity. Its not like his father was going to welcome him back home with open arms. He decided that he would attempt to make a truce, after all what harm could it cause, right.

Draco walked back out to the pool where Hermione and all 5 boys were swimming. "Granger, can I talk to you?"

Hermione swam over to where he was, "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Listen Granger, I just got done talking to Eric, and I think he's right. I want to call a truce between us"

She just stared at him before replying "Why the sudden change?"

He just shrugged his shoulders "I want to change I guess, watching you and Brian having fun made me realize what I never had, what I was never allowed to do."

She could tell he was being truthful and responded in the most dignified way she could think of, she reared back and splashed him, then quickly swam away with him hot on her trail. The 7 stayed in the pool long after the initial splash, Draco was becoming more comfortable around his new house mates and found his self wondering why it took him so long to finally stand against his father. He felt like he missed so much while under his fathers hand and as he picked Hermione up to toss her towards brain, he decided he never wanted to go back to the way he was. One day with Granger, had changed 16 years of pure blooded hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

She could tell he was being truthful and responded in the most dignified way she could think of, she reared back and splashed him, then quickly swam away with him hot on her trail. The 7 stayed in the pool long after the initial splash, Draco was becoming more comfortable around his new house mates and found his self wondering why it took him so long to finally stand against his father. He felt like he missed so much while under his fathers hand and as he picked Hermione up to toss her towards brain, he decided he never wanted to go back to the way he was. One day with Granger, had changed 16 years of pure blooded hatred.

Now:

The week had passed by quickly, and the show at the Green Lizard went off without a hitch. Draco was growing more and more comfortable around his 6 new house mates just as they were growing more comfortable around him.

"Why do we have to play at that club tonight? They always request that song and Eric and I are expected to dance like were doing a bloody mating ritual."

Draco was intrigued

"Because they pay the best, and their club is a lot nicer then most we play at, we get treated like gold there." Brian yelled back.

Frustrated, she threw her hand in the air and growled. "Eric, we have to practically hump on stage again, I hope your ready." she said while walking away.

Draco walked closer to Brian, "what song is she talking about?"

"You'll see, she just hates that the guys in the crowd try to grab at her after we've finished for the night. Are you going with tonight?" Draco smiled, "Sure will, I'm curious to see the usually reserved, stick in the mud dance in the way that has got her in a tizzy."

Brian Laughed, "Just don't die of shock, I need you to make sure she gets out of there unscathed if you will,and stand close to the stage just to make sure no one goes up there."

Draco nodded and set off to get dressed, while the rest got ready for the show.

The boys all walked outside, dressed and ready to kill. "What are we waiting for?" Draco asked

"For Hermione to bring her truck around" Eric replied "A lot of the clubs we play aren't walking distance, so last year Hermione bought a truck to carry us all."

Draco looked at him "Will it ride 7 people?" he asked

"No" Eric replied " It only seats six, so Hermione is going to sit on someones lap, since none of us guys want to ride on each others lap."

Draco chuckled "She can sit on mine, I need to talk to her anyway." Eric raised an eyebrow, "Sure man, I'm sure you have a lot to talk to her about." he said in a sarcastic voice.

Five minutes later, Hermione pulled up in a large, gray truck. The truck looked to big for Hermione, but it appeared she could drive it with little effort. The boys piled in, with Brian driving and of course Hermione on Draco's lap. She rolled her eyes at first, "_Ron and Harry would have a fit if they knew I was riding on Draco's lap."_ she thought to herself.

"Draco, I beg you, please don't tell anyone about what you are going to see tonight, I have a reputation to uphold." Draco quirked his eyebrow. "_Can it really be that bad,"_ he thought to himself but agreed anyway.

The club was more of a dance club, the music was varied from one genre to another, but Draco was having fun. He could tell Hermione wasn't looking forward to the final song of the night, the one she dubbed mating ritual, but he was curious and couldn't wait.

The lights dimmed in the club and a high pitched music started. Hermione stood next to Eric in a long flowing skirt and a white, tight tank top. She adjust the microphone that was attached from her ear and had a little wire that went next to her mouth, and then it started. Draco didn't recognize the song but apparently everyone else did. He found out later the song was Hips don't lie, by Shakira.

Hermione sang the part of Shakira, while Brian and Eric took the male counter part. Eric approached Hermione and the dancing started, almost giving Draco a heart attack at the way she was moving her hips and grinding against Eric, while Eric was grinding back. "_Bloody hell, if they didn't have clothes on they would be mating" _Draco thought to himself, never tearing his eyes away from the dance in front of him.

When the song was over, Draco just stood there, jaw to the floor. Hermione Granger, prude of Hogwarts, dance like a full grown seductress, not to mention, the fact that her moves were highly sexual. He had some questions to ask when they got back...as soon as he could stand up straight without being laughed at.

When the finally got back, Hermione had received 3 marriage proposals, 28 date request and a handful of guys that just wanted to dance with her. Draco's little situation had managed to calm itself, thankful for the fact that she was sitting on Eric's lap on the way back.

The group entered the house, and after a quick drink of water the lot sat back to watch some T.V. Draco was so fascinated with the contraption, he didn't notice Hermione and Eric leave the room.

Draco decided he was tired and made his way back to the room he and Hermione shared, expecting to find her there, but when he opened the door, she was no where to be found. He walked back out to where the group was watching T.V. and noticed that not only Hermione was missing, but Eric was as well.

"Did any of you see where Hermione went off to?" Draco asked

Brian shrugged " Probably with Eric, there's usually a lot of built up tension after that song, and being they use to date, they just kinda agreed to...use each other, as long as neither were dating anyone else."

Draco's eye's went wide, "Are you serious?"

"Yep a couple times per summer, they are just friends with benefits." Brain replied before turning back to the T.V.

Draco still didn't believe it, or was it that he didn't want to believe it. For the first time in his life, he felt jealousy over a girl. He had to see if it were true, so he went off searching.

He walked down one of the hallways that he knew most of the rooms the boys stayed in and when he reached the last room, he noticed the door was slightly cracked. He knew it was wrong to look, but he had to know if it were true.

He peaked into the room, and wasn't prepared for the sight he saw. Apparently, sweet, innocent Hermione was a bit into the rough stuff. There she was, on her hands and knees, Eric pounding into her hard from behind, holding onto her hair like reigns on a horse. Shocked, he moved away from the door and went back to their shared room. He decided right then and there, that he wanted her, not for the sex, but for her intelligence, her talent and personality. The thought of Eric, even though he seemed like a decent guy, being the one Hermione went to made his stomach flop, He craved her touch, he craved her attention, and he was going to get it, after all, he was a Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

He decided right then and there, that he wanted her, not for the sex, but for her intelligence, her talent and personality. The thought of Eric, even though he seemed like a decent guy, being the one Hermione went to made his stomach flop, He craved her touch, he craved her attention, and he was going to get it, after all, he was a Malfoy.

Now:

The next morning Draco woke up to the sound of music playing. Pulling on his shirt, he walked the hallway towards where his house mates practiced. He recognized the music as country and didn't remember it being on the schedule they had stuck to the refrigerator. He walked in as Brian was belting out an Alan Jackson song. He sat in the corner watching as the girl he made his new mission strummed away on her guitar.

Once the song was over, Draco walked up to the group who were now looking through the sheet music.

"I didn't remember seeing anything on the schedule for tonight." Draco asked as he approached.

Eric turned to him, "Another band canceled last minute and we got the call first thing this morning to see if we would replace them. Luckily its only fifteen songs."

"At least I only have one to sing tonight" Hermione smiled glad she didn't have to sing as much. To her singing was fun, but nothing like playing the guitar.

Draco sat back down and watched as the group practiced, he also noticed the body language that Eric was showing towards Hermione. He had to act fast before Eric managed to work his way back into that part of her life, the part he desperately wanted to fill.

Once the practice was over, the group made their way to the kitchen for lunch. Draco made his move towards her, while Eric was somewhat distracted eating the sandwich in his hand.

"Hermione, care to take a walk with me?" she looked up at him with a puzzled expression but agreed to go with him. Draco was nervous, back at Hogwarts, he didn't have competition, especially for a girl that was still close enough to an old boyfriend to sleep with him. They made their way out to the pool area for some privacy.

"Hermione, I know we've only been friendly for a few weeks, but I was wondering if you would...possibly want to be my girl." he cringed at the final words, waiting for the rejection to come, but when he looked up all he saw was the girl smiling at him.

"If I say yes, and it last through the summer, will it change when we go back to school?" he looked to her confused, obviously forgetting that they were in different house's, not to mention he had spent the last six years calling her names and making her miserable.

"What do you mean?" feeling stupid for the first time in his life.

She smiled at his puzzled face, "I mean, when we get back are you going to start making fun of me again, or ignoring me around your friends, you know typical Malfoy behavior.

"Ohhhhhhh," he said feeling relieved " No, I will never go back to treating you like I used to, I've actually realized that I was so wrong about you. I would go back proud to be on the arm of Hermione Granger." he finished feeling very lame at his words.

"Alright, I'll give you the chance, but if I even once think your reverting back to your old ways, I will drop you like a bad habit. I should also warn you that I don't take kindly to being cheated on, so if you have any thought of that, you better think twice." She smiled "Just listen to the song I sing tonight."

Draco couldn't help but think of her words as the day passed "_She's to docile, not that I would cheat but what could she possibly do." _He put his mind at rest, figuring he would find out in a few short hours.

That night at the club, Draco sat watching his new girlfriend play songs that he had never heard before, he also noticed that outside of school, the guys flocked to her, probably because she actually let loose and had fun, unlike when she was at school, completely concentrating on her studies. The song Brian was singing came to an end, and Hermione stepped up to to take his place after setting her guitar down,

Draco's thoughts wondered over to the earlier conversation and he made sure he was listening to whatever was going to come out of her mouth. She stepped closer to the microphone "This song is by Carrie underwood, titled Before he cheats."

The music started playing and she started to sing

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

When the song ended, all Draco could do was blink with his mouth hanging open, could she ever be capable of such things, but the way she was looking at him when she was singing told him she could and he made a mental note that cheating was an absolute no no.


	6. Chapter 6

Again I own Nothing Harry Potter.

Last time:

When the song ended, all Draco could do was blink with his mouth hanging open, could she ever be capable of such things, but the way she was looking at him when she was singing told him she could and he made a mental note that cheating was an absolute no no.

Now:

Back at Hogwarts

"Are you absolutely sure about this Severus" Dumbledore asked with worry etched onto his face.

"Sir, one of the death eaters apparently went to a muggle club where Miss Granger was performing, He immediately left to inform Voldemort of what he'd seen" he paused " The death eater also apparently spotted Draco as well."

"I see", Dumbledore said while rubbing his face.

"Albus, I should probably tell you that Voldemort has had a death eater watching them, apparently for a week now. He plans to kill them all, muggle friends included, by the end of the week."

"We can bring Draco and Hermione back to Hogwarts, but I at a loss of what to do about the boys." Albus said shaking his head.

Severus sighed, "I may know something that could work, it's risky and never been done before, but it maybe our only chance." Dumbledore nodded giving silent permission for Severus to continue "Three years ago, I started working on a potion. The potion could be disastrous if it falls into the wrong hands, so therefore I've kept silent about it. I created the potion as a last ditch effort in winning the war against Voldemort, In case we needed the help from muggles."

Albus quirked an eyebrow "How could muggles possibly help to fight the war, they would have no way of protection against curses thrown at them, let alone be able be able to fight back."

Severus ran his hand through his hair before answering, "The ministry would have my head if they find out about this," he took a deep breath "The potion will give a muggle magically abilities, turning them into a full witch or wizard. The potion alters the DNA of the person who drinks it, making them essentially like a muggle born."

"Severus, are you suggesting we turn the boys into wizards?"

"Unfortunately yes. I feel its the only way to protect them. They already know our world exist, not to mention they could offer some protection towards Draco and Granger."

"Are they after Miss. Granger for something other then the obvious?" Dumbledore asked in a worried tone.

Severus nodded "Apparently, Miss. Granger and Draco have become...an item, Lucius is most upset that Draco is involved with a muggle born and has taken a personal mission against her."

Dumbledore stood, "You do have some of that potion ready don't you?"

"Yes, I have bottled 10 vials."

"Very well, go get five vials and bring them back here, we will apperate to the Granger's and offer the boys this opportunity."

Severus nodded and left for his secret store room that even Dumbledore didn't know about.

Fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore and Snape apperated straight into the living room of where the group was staying, to avoid being seen by a death eater, who was undoubtedly watching.

Hermione was the first to wake up upon hearing the pops. "Draco, wake the hell up, someone apperated here." she whispered. Draco wasted no time in grabbing his wand and springing to his feet.

Slowly the pair made it to the door of their room and peeked out, not seeing anyone, they started a slow walk down the hallway.

They reached the living room and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of their professors.

Hermione quick temper set in "You two scared the hell out of us." Dumbledore laughed while Snape's eye's went wide.

"Language Miss. Granger" Snape scolded

Hermione sat down on the couch, willing her heart to slow down. "Sorry bout that, but you really did scare the hell out of me." Snape just rolled his eye's and sat on the love seat across from her.

"What are you doing here so early?" she finally asked.

"Miss. Granger, it appears we have a problem but we need everyone out here, as this concerns them as well." Dumbledore replied

"I go wake everyone up" Draco said as he walked off

Hermione noticed that Snape seemed to be looking everywhere but at her, "_What the hell is his problem?_" She thought to herself, totally forgetting that in her rush to head off any intruders she hadn't put any pants on and was still in just a long tee shirt and knickers.

Draco came back out with the group following him, all wearing boxers or sleeping pants. Snape was shocked, first Hermione comes out with out pants, then Draco only had his boxers on, then five other boys in nothing but underwear.

Draco sat next to Hermione, while the others piled on the couch around them. Thats when she noticed her lack of clothing, as Brian's harry leg brushed up against her. Brian noticed Hermione trying to pull her shirt down further to cover her exposed thighs and went for his bedroom coming back with a pair of his boxers for her to slide on.

Snape finally having enough of the time wasting decided on the direct approach.

" A death eater was apparently at one of your shows and made Voldemort aware of your location"

the group froze, even the boy's knew of voldemort. Snape continued " There has been a death eater watching you all week and Voldemort has planned an attack on you by weeks end. Hermione and Draco can come back to Hogwart's, but the rest of you cant as you are not of magical heritage."

Brian stood, "What are we supposed to do then?" as he started pacing.

Dumbledore walked to the couch, "We have a proposition for you."

Brian sat back down, hoping for anything that would help.

Severus looked to the group, "Before we make this offer, I need everyone here to take an oath that nothing said will ever leave this room." The group agreed and an oath was made.

"I have created a potion that will allow muggles to become a witch or wizard. The potion will alter the drinkers DNA and can not be reversed." he paused allowing the idea to sink in, "no one can find out about this potion as the results could prove hazardous, we are only offering this because of your previous knowledge of our world and due to the fact that this situation is life or death. If you agree, you will spend the next three weeks under intense training, and you will attend Hogwarts as transfer students. I will need your decision quickly, as I'm not sure the exact time the attack will take place and the sooner we leave, the better."

The five boys agreed and swallowed down the foul tasting potion.

"Severus, Hermione, Draco and myself, will help you pack your belongings, so we can hurry back to Hogwarts. I will take you boys to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies."

The group split up and packed their belongings, Dumbledore made special care to pack the band equipment, as he had plans for the group during the school year.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter

A/N: two full songs in the chapter, just to get Snapes knicker in a knot. hehehehe

Last time:

"Severus, Hermione, Draco and myself, will help you pack your belongings, so we can hurry back to Hogwarts. I will take you boys to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies."

The group split up and packed their belongings, Dumbledore made special care to pack the band equipment, as he had plans for the group during the school year.

Now:

The seven student's and both professors apperated back to Hogwarts. They were all put in the Gryffindor house, until they were sorted on the first day of school. Professor Dumbledore held true to his word and after everyone had got settled in they floo'd to Diagon Alley to get the supplies needed for the year.

Draco and Hermione walked hand and hand through the streets as if it were a normal thing – the boy's on the other hand were having small heart attacks at the sights around them. Hermione had told them about some of the places but they just weren't prepared for what they were seeing – they enjoyed it none the less.

The first stop was Ollivander's wands. When the group walked in, Mr. Ollivander greeted them, took measurements, and went to the back to retrieve a handful of boxes. One by one, the boys would try a wand, usually after two or three attempts, the wand chose the wizard and the next would step up for the process. After around 45 minutes, all had wands and they set out to finish their shopping.

The next was the cauldron shop. Hermione made it easy and pulled five identical cauldrons for the boys.

Next was Flourish & Blotts, The school books were easily found, but Hermione took off as soon as they entered and hadn't been seen in fifteen minutes. Draco went on the search and found her – arms full of books, making her way down to pay.

The next was Eeylops' owl emporium, Hermione picked a Brown spotted owl for her and the boys to share while Draco picked a large black owl for himself.

They went to get robes, then quills and parchment. By the end of the day – they were exhausted.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, all seven students were lying on the couch, floor or chairs – talking about the training to take place and the sorting on the first day. The boys were eager to start learning, they only had three weeks to learn as much as humanly possible, and they knew they were in for it.

Suddenly a knock interrupted their conversation. Dumbledore walked into the common room, smile on his face.

"I managed to bring your equipment along – I have found a room that you can practice in whenever you have free time. Follow me and I will show you where it is."

The mood was suddenly lightened, they had their equipment and could still practice. They eagerly followed the headmaster to a room near the dungeons.

"I have charmed the room to where nobody can come in unless invited – except teachers of course." the equipment had already been set up and the group felt the need to release some tension, which was easily done through playing. A table had been set up in the back for any visitors.

"Do you mind if we play a bit sir?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"By all means Miss. Granger, go right ahead." she smiled and started towards her guitar.

"Sir, I just realized that most muggle songs have words not allowed in school, thats going to make practice rather difficult." He held up his hand, "I will allow the words in song only, Merlin knows I've heard them already during some of your shows."

She nodded and continued towards the guitar that was calling her name. Brian, still excited from the days events wanted to play something fast, to hopefully kill some of the adrenalin coursing through their veins. He smiled an evil grin "Animals by Nickleback" the group grinned , they had played this song a lot and didn't need the sheet music, this was their tension release song.

The group started tuning the instruments, while Draco and Dumbledore took seats at the table in the back. Professor Snape had been going to his rooms, when he heard the unfamiliar noises coming from the room he knew to be unused. He quirked an eye brow and walked towards the door. The first thing he noticed was Draco and Albus talking at the table, then his eyes shot up the the students that were still tuning their instruments.

"Severus" called Albus, "Come and join us, I don't believe you've ever heard them play"

Severus rolled his eyes, just what he wanted to do, watch a bunch of kids sing Sunday school songs. He took the seat next to Draco and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the squalling to begin.

Brain stepped up to the microphone, Hermione and john stood on either side with their guitars, Eric was in the back at the drums, while Blake stood behind Hermione with the bass.

Hermione and John started with the guitars immediately , followed closely by Eric. Snape's mouth dropped instantly at the sight of Hermione, prim and proper, letting loose and strumming hard and fast on the guitar that really did look to big for her. Brian grabbed the microphone and let it go

I, I'm driving black on black

Just got my license back

I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track

I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride

Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out

I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run

Your mom don't know that you were missing

She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing

Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in

Get in, just get in

Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat

Got your hand between my knees

And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze

It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear

But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

By now, no doubt that we were heading south

I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth

'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch

It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in

Get in, just get in

Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks

We're sitting in the back

And we just started getting busy

When she whispered "what was that?"

The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are

And that was when she started screamin'

"That's my dad outside the car!"

Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition

Must have wound up on the floor while

we were switching our positions

I guess they knew that she was missing

As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing

Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in

We're just a couple of animals

Get in, just get in

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Check out the trouble we're in

Get in, just get in

Snape couldn't close his mouth, the things the song implied sent him in a state of shock, "_How in the hell does she know what any of that means." _He thought to himself.

Hermione noticed the look on Snape's face and felt a little bit slytherin at her next thoughts, yes, 6 years of torment from the professor earned him for the next shock. She grinned as she walked to each player and whispered in their ear.

Hermione stood in front of the microphone and smirked.

The band started to play including Hermione who was playing her guitar.

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way ( Snape rubs his eyes to make sure its her.)

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

(Snape pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming, Draco's mouth is now dropped.)

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer (two thumps are heard through out the room)  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

Snape and Draco both passed out sometime during the last verse, leaving Hermione in tears laughing, Dumbledore chuckling and the boys cheering. She would probably regret this later, but for now, it was great.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I forgot to put this in, the second song from last chapter is Bitch, by Meridith Brooks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter or related.

Last time:

Snape and Draco both passed out sometime during the last verse, leaving Hermione in tears laughing, Dumbledore chuckling and the boys cheering. She would probably regret this later, but for now, it was great.

Now:

It had been three weeks since the group arrived to Hogwart's. The group trained with very little sleep, between Snape, Hermione, and Draco , they had learned an extraordinary amount of spells, wand movements, and even dabbled in learning proper techniques for brewing. They were not as advanced as other seventh years, but Draco and Hermione offered to keep up with their training even while school had already started.

The other students had arrived, and the welcoming feast had begun.

"Tonight, we will be sorting five new seventh years. They are transfer students from another school. Please welcome them to whatever house they are sorted in and show them how things work here at Hogwart's."

The hall erupted in applause as the doors opened and the five boys walked in with Hermione and Draco in the lead.

The girls from all house's were in shock at the sight of the Gryffindor prude, walking with arms interlaced with Brian and Eric.

Dumbledore stood and Hermione spoke "Brian, just go sit on the stool and the hat will be placed on your head. I will show you to the proper table after you are sorted."

Brian nodded and walked to the stool. The hat was placed upon his head and the hat started to speak.

"You are different then other wizards, curious one you are." the hat stated "You belong in GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause, while the girls from other houses whined.

"Okay Brain, just go towards Harry and Ron." Brian walked to the Gryffindor table and waited for his friends to be sorted.

"Eric Stevenson" Hermione called giving him a peck on the cheek before he moved up to the stool. The hat was place upon Eric's head.

"You are also different from the others wizards, and there are two houses you would fit into, but which to place you in. The last boy who shared the same traits as yourself chose Gryffindor over Slytherin."

"If given the choice, I would like to be placed in Gryffindor as well" Eric stated.

"Then it shall be, GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted. And Eric went to the table with Brian.

Blake and John were sorted into Ravenclaw, while Rob in Hufflepuff. Making the girls of both houses happy at the fresh meat being thrown to them.

The sorting hat was being taken away, when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could be resorted" Draco asked causing gasps to sound throughout the hall.

Given the circumstances Dumbledore decided to allow it and the hat was placed upon his head.

"You are still quite Slytherin my boy" the hat spoke "But I feel a difference in you then when you were originally sorted." the hat grew quiet as he was examining "You must have been taking after a Gryffindor if your new traits say anything about the change. I feel you now belong in ...GRYFFINDOR."

Hermione squealed in excitement as she jumped into Draco's arms, pulling him into a kiss in front of everyone. Thuds were sounding around the hall. Half the Gryffindor table and all of the Slytherin table had passed out, not only had Draco been put it the rival house, but Hermione Granger,, Gryffindor princess, was lip locked with the ex Slytherin.

They walked over to the table to take their seat, as the teachers worked to revive the fallen students.

Once everyone was back up at the table Dumbledore stood at the podium once again.

"I understand the change is a big shock, but it is for the best I assure you." he paused letting the news sink in once again. "I have a special treat for you all, as long as the five students are willing to indulge us." looking to Hermione and the boys.

They all nodded and made their way to the front of the hall. With a snap of his fingers, the bands instruments were set up and Dumbledore was smiling. "Keep it clean as possible" as he winked to the five.

The hall was silent as they watched the boys move into position and Hermione grab her guitar.

"I think we should do Kryptonite by three doors down, doesn't have language issues" Rob stated

They agreed and moved back into position.

Hermione started the introductory guitar solo followed shortly by Eric on the drums. Dumbledore cast a silent spell, amplifying Brains voice.

I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might   
Kryptonite

The hall was silent as they finished, most taking in what they had just witnessed. The five new hottest guys just became even hotter in most girls opinions, while Hermione just became the envy of said girls, being so close to them and Draco.

The hall suddenly erupted into a deafening applause as they bowed. Draco came to the front and swept Hermione into his arms and carried her to the table, followed by the other boys to their house tables.

Ron and Harry were upset when Draco and Hermione started dating, but had become use to the idea, so there was no friction there – however, the same couldn't be said for the Slytherin table. Pansy was fuming and the other girls were upset that the Gryffindor had stolen their prince.


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter, but it leads deeper into the plot.

Last time:

Ron and Harry were upset when Draco and Hermione started dating, but had become use to the idea, so there was no friction there – however, the same couldn't be said for the Slytherin table. Pansy was fuming and the other girls were upset that the Gryffindor had stolen their prince.

Now:

Three weeks had passed since the sorting ceremony, and the boys were getting adjusted to their new lives as wizards. They were able to keep up thanks to Hermione and Draco

Pansy was still furious about Hermione and Draco's relationship and decided to do something about it. The entire school was in the great hall, eating lunch when Pansy approached Hermione.

"I don't think you deserve Draco you filthy mud blood, Therefore, I challenge you to a sing off."

Draco laughed, "What makes you think I would want to be with you anyways Pansy?"

"Because Draco, you need to be with a pure blood and I'm willing to fight for you." she said with a sneer.

Pansy didn't count on Hermione being able to sing so Hermione stood up "Time and Place Pansy."

Pansy laughed, "Tonight after dinner, in the great hall for all to witness."

Hermione nodded and continued to eat. Dumbledore had heard the entire conversation and grew excited at the challenge, yes it was wrong to go along with this, but it was an excuse to hear the band perform again and no hexes were to be thrown.

"Can she sing Draco?" Hermione asked, and Draco swallowed "I'm afraid she can, she has taken lessons most of her life."

"Oh, well at least I wont feel bad for kicking her butt." Hermione replied causing Draco to laugh.

That night at dinner, the tension going through the room could be cut with a knife, the only person who seemed to be unconcerned was Hermione, who ate her dinner without a care in the world.

Pansy approached Hermione, "Ready to lose Draco?" she asked as she snapped her fingers. The doors to the great hall opened and in walked four boys with band equipment. Hermione looked at the boys and started to laugh. "Bring it" she said with confidence.

The hall grew silent as Pansy and the boys set up for her song. Pansy looked nervous at the large crowd, not having the advantage Hermione had. Normally Hermione was not mean or vindictive, but Pansy issued the challenge, wanting something Hermione considered hers. She sat back and waited for the disaster to begin.

Pansy did have a voice, but her nervousness caused it to crack and lose pitch, notes weren't hit that were essential for the song to sound right and in the end, Pansy's only chance was if Hermione sung worse then she did. Pansy left the stage, begging for a miracle.

Hermione approached the stage, She had a decided on a song that would let her voice sound girly, no foul words and one with many different pitches.

The boys looked to Dumbledore, who snapped his fingers and their equipment appeared. Hermione placed the amplification spell on herself and walked in front of the group.

"I know this is a muggle song, but I hope you like it. Its called Home wrecker By. Gretchen Wilson and I dedicate it to our dear Pansy Parkinson."

Well you're a real hot cookie with a new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy,  
But any girl can see  
You're just a

Homewrecker   
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker

I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside you little

Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker

Now honey I'm a Christian, But if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough yeah, you little

Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker

The student burst into fits of laughter at the choice of song dedicated to Pansy, Pansy knew she lost the challenge and stormed out of the great hall. Draco picked up Hermione and spun her into a hug.

"Thanks for not losing, I would hate to be a Griffindor in the hands of a slytherin." He said while laughing.

Dumbledore stood up applauding, and smiled at Hermione, who beamed a smile back at him. The great hall cleared out, leaving all the students talking about the challenge including the girls in Slytherin, who weren't ready to give up or lose like Pansy did. They had already formed a plan to break them up , but needed just a little more time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm pretty sure you'll understand the meaning of the song Draco has Hermione listen to, if not I'll spell it out, lol, he's trying to tell her that his family is trying to get him to join the Death eaters and he's willing to fight against them if she agrees he's worth saving.

Last time:

Dumbledore stood up applauding, and smiled at Hermione, who beamed a smile back at him. The great hall cleared out, leaving all the students talking about the challenge including the girls in Slytherin, who weren't ready to give up or lose like Pansy did. They had already formed a plan to break them up , but needed just a little more time.

Now:

"Come on Draco, I have a surprise for you." she said grabbing his hand pulling him out of the common room. Draco followed of course but couldn't help but wonder where she was taking him. She pulled him through the corridors, down halls and up stairs. He was now truly curious where she was taking him.

She finally stopped in front of a blank wall and he gave her a confused look.

"Just trust me, you'll like it." she said with a smile as she released his hand and walked passed the wall with concentration. A door suddenly appeared leaving Draco standing there with his mouth opened wide.

"What is this Hermione?"

"room of requirements" she answered with a smile and pulled him through the door. She gave Draco a few minutes to look around the room.

"How come I didn't know this was here, Slytherins usually know all these little things." she smirked at him, "Because sometimes Gryffindors are more naughty then slytherins, we get in more trouble then you do."

He started to retort, but the word naughty played in his mind.

"And what kind of naughty things do Gryffindors do?" matching her smirk with his own

"This" she said as she pulled him closer to her. Draco mind was racing but he wouldn't let on to that, she had pulled him into a secret room, said naughty and was now kissing him, no -- he wouldn't ruin this by analyzing the situation.

She started backing him up towards the bed he some how didn't notice until his legs hit the mattress. She pushed him down with a grin on her face, leaving him in shock at her forwardness.

"Hermione, before this goes any further, I want to make sure your ready for anything we may do here tonight."

"Draco, we've been together for a while, I'm ready if you are." He didn't need to be told twice and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her deeply.

She pulled away and traced her fingers down his chest, letting her fingers rest on his buttons, slowly she unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, revealing the body she had been wanting for a while now. She bent down and started placing small kisses along his chest and moved her way to his neck, causing him to moan.

He reached up and pulled her body close to his and flipped them so he was on top of her.

"Hermione" he said looking down to her, "Do we have a radio in here?" she raised an eyebrow to him and nodded.

"Why a radio?" she asked with her eyes full of question as to why he stopped.

He sighed but didn't move away from her "I just – I just want to make sure you understand somethings before we take this further."

"like what?" she asked

"You know who my family is and what their about, they want me to join the Death eaters." she nodded.

"I just want you to hear a song, you'll understand why when you hear it, I just want to make sure you know what I'm willing to do for you, if your willing to do the same for me, once we do this, I wont ever let you be with anyone else." he sighed "Your just to damn important to me and I need to know you feel the same way."

He pulled his wand and sent a jet of light to the radio. "Just listen to the words carefully"

The music started playing as she listed to the words carefully

**"Savin' Me" nickelback**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus:_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Hurry I'm fallin'

As the song ended, she gripped him tighter then before and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Of course your worth saving, I'll always stand by you." she said with tears in her eyes.

He looked into her eyes and could tell she was being truthful, he leaned over and kissed her tears away and moved his way down to her neck. He moved his mouth close to her ear "I've fallin for you." she let out a small sigh and pulled his face to hers, kissing him with all the love she had in her body. His hand made it way to her breast where he massaged gently without breaking the kiss. Raising his wand he said something she didn't quite catch, but suddenly their clothes had disappeared. The skin on skin contact set both on fire for each other, Draco wanted to take it slow and make love to her, not just sex, he slid his lips down her body, resting them on her stomach, caressing her side with one hand, he noticed a small dragon tattoo on her hip and smiled.

"Draco, I need you this time, other things can wait but right now all I need is you." He understood what she was saying and made his way on top of her, spreading her legs with his knee.

He kissed her with love as he pushed deep inside of her, it was that moment that he realized how much they matched, how much they both needed each other. He thrust into her slowly, enjoying the girl that lay beneath him. "You mine now" he breathed in her ear, she smiled at him, "And your mine." He sped up his pace a little but not enough to cause them to come to climax, he wanted to prolong this for as long as possible. The matched each other, thrust to thrust, slowing become one, and as they reached orgasm, it felt as if their souls had meshed, they knew they were perfect for each other and planned to keep it that way. He finally collapse beside her on the bed and pulled her close so there was no space between them. The pulled the covers over themselves and fell asleep, her head on his chest, his head on top of hers, legs twisted together, they really were the perfect fit.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Not a lot of Hermione and Draco in this chapter, mostly slytherins at their best to break up our happy couple.

Last time:

He finally collapse beside her on the bed and pulled her close so there was no space between them. The pulled the covers over themselves and fell asleep, her head on his chest, his head on top of hers, legs twisted together, they really were the perfect fit.

Now:

Gregory Goyle sat in front of Lucius Malfoy in the study of Malfoy Manor. "Sir, I'm one hundred percent sure that Draco and Hermione Granger are dating seriously. I should also probably tell you that Draco requested to be resorted on the first night in front of the entire great hall."

"And what was the result, did the hat keep him in Slytherin?"

"No sir, Draco is now a Gryffindor."

Lucius stood and threw his glass of fire whiskey against the wall. "He's a fool and he's destroying the Malfoy name."

"Sir, if it helps the slytherin girls are working on a plan to split them up, they want Draco back in Slytherin and away from the Gryffindor girl for good."

"I want you to inform the girls that I will be of any assistance to them if it can possibly get my sons head back on straight. I never thought my own blood would lower his standards to be with a filthy Mud blood."

"I wont lie to you sir, Hermione is quiet popular to the guys at school."

"So she's a slut then?"

"No sir, the opposite, she had always been considered untouchable, the virgin princess as I've heard her called before."

"Then what on earth does everyone see in her? Surely the slytherin males don't feel the same way do they?"

"She is highly intelligent and powerful for a mud blood, her marks are the highest in years at Hogwarts – and for the second question, I'm sorry to say, the Slytherin males want her too, Draco just so happened to be the one who got to her."

"What the hell is happening at that school, even pure bloods are lusting after a mud blood. She wasn't even that attractive the last time I'd seen her."

Goyle reached inside his pocket and pulled out a picture that he convinced a first year to take for him last week and handed it to Lucius.

"This was taken of her and Draco last week."

Lucius studied the picture, Hermione had certainly grown since the last time he laid eyes on her and Draco looked to be in love with her as she did with him. It made him sick to his stomach.

"I'll admit she's attractive, but certainly our slytherin girls look better?"

"Only a handful of girls look as good as she does, the problem is she is also smart and even though no one wants to admit it, she has the traits of a slytherin. She's stolen from Snape, helped Potter and Weasley sneak into the slytherin common to spy and even drugged me once to do so."

"Do potter and Weasley accept her and Draco's relationship?"

"Yes they do and have even become friends with him."

"What about pansy, she's not letting this go is she?"

"Pansy challenged Hermione last week and essentially got her ass hand back to her on a plate, Pansy was so humiliated she hasn't left the common room in almost a week except to attend classes."

"Alright Gregory, thanks for informing me, remember, tell the girls it they need anything I'll be happy to assist them if possible."

"No problem Mr. Malfoy, I'll send an owl if anything else of importance comes up."

Back at Hogwarts in the slytherin Girls dormitory:

"How much longer before the potion is ready?"

"A week tops, she will be throwing herself at every guy around her, and Draco will leave her because of it, he will be ours once again very soon."

"I just don't see what he sees in her, she's not better then us?"

Pansy, who was listening to the conversation from behind her curtains decided to give them her opinion. "He likes her because she is not after his name or money, she's smart and talented, not to mention more powerful then any of you put together, I'm telling you now, your plan will fail."

"Why Pansy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with her." one girl said sarcastically.

"I should hex you for that" Pansy started "I just know when I'm beat, Draco looks at her differently then he ever looked at me, he loves her and a stupid potion isn't going to change that."

"If you say so" the girl bit back

"I know so and it's not just Draco, look around, all the guys are infatuated with her whether they admit to it or not."

"Oh stuff it Pansy, crawl back into you little cave and leave this up to the real slytherins."

"Fine, but when you fail, I will be the first to rub it in your faces."

Pansy closed the curtain behind her, yes she wanted Draco, but also wanted Hermione, there was something about her that Pansy found attractive, and had since third year. "Maybe" she thought to herself, "I can have Hermione if I cant get Draco." and Pansy went to sleep thinking of how she could corner Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

Last time:

Pansy closed the curtain behind her, yes she wanted Draco, but also wanted Hermione, there was something about her that Pansy found attractive, and had since third year. "Maybe" she thought to herself, "I can have Hermione if I cant get Draco." and Pansy went to sleep thinking of how she could corner Hermione.

Now:

Three days later, Pansy had become almost obsessed with Hermione. The night she spoke with the other slytherins ignited something in her and she found she wanted her as much if not more then Draco.

Pansy watched every move she made, learning the gryffindors routine and tonight she would make her first move.

That night Hermione gathered up her things and made her way to the large bathroom, with the pool sized tub. She stripped her clothes off and turned on the water, getting everything ready she would need while the tub filled.

Once she was satisfied with the depth and temperature of the water, she slid in, enjoying the heat around her. Hermione closed her eyes and dunked her head under, wetting her hair so it would stay out of her face while she bathed. Pansy slipped into the bathroom at that exact moment and Hermione heard nothing as her head was still under the water.

Pansy watched from the dark corner of the bathroom as Hermione floated on her back with her eyes closed, breast peeking from the water. Pansy slowly removed her clothes and slipped silently in the water, moving with grace as not to alert Hermione of her presence.

She got behind Hermione and placed her hand over her eyes.

"Draco, you shouldn't be in here." she said with a sing song voice.

Pansy didn't speak, but merely shushed her in deepest voice she could muster. Pansy slid her hand down Hermione's wet body, momentarily stopping at her breast before moving her hand between the floating girls legs, causing her to moan.

Draco had also learned Hermione routine and decided he needed a bath as well. He made his way to where he knew Hermione would be.

Pansy had started to move her hand quicker against Hermione, who still hadn't opened her eyes, thinking she was enjoying Draco. "Oh gods Draco, keep doing that." she moaned loudly.

"Keep doing what?" he said as he walked through the door instantly spotting pansy.

Hermione's eye's flew open and her body spun quickly to see who was touching her.

"Pansy" she yelled "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Apparently getting you off." Draco said in a sarcastic voice.

"Draco, I thought she was you." Hermione tried to explain

"Oh Hermione,, just admit to him that you want me." Pansy said, hoping to split the two up

Draco didn't wait for a reply and punched the wall on his way out of the bathroom.

Hermione spun around to Pansy again, and punched her with all her strength.

"What the fuck did you tell him that for Pansy? You know perfectly well that I thought you were Draco."

"Because I figured if I cant have him then I can at least have you." she replied with the slytherin smirk as the blood ran from her nose.

"You'll never have me, your not my type, not to mention you lack the equipment I desire." Hermione said as she rushed out of water and dressing quickly.

She ran as fast as she could through the halls, trying to find Draco before he made it up to the common room, but had little success. As she burst through the door, everyone turned to look at her. "Where's Draco?" she asked, panting and out of breath.

"Up stairs in the dorm, I'll tell him your here." Brian replied

A few minutes later, Brian came down with a sad look on his face and walked over to Hermione, "He doesn't want to see you and I cant get him to come down."

Hermione could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she took off, running out of the common room, Brian following behind. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the one place that she could find comfort, their music room.

"Whoa, stop Hermione" Brian panted "What the hell happened between you two?"

Draco had been watching as Brian gave her the message, and when they ran out, Draco followed.

"Pansy happened." she sobbed, "I was taking a bath and when I was floating on my back, someone came up behind me in the water and started to...you know. Anyway, I thought it was Draco so I didn't stop them."

"Well who the hell was it?"

"Pansy, it was Pansy. Draco walked in and wouldn't hear me out as I tried to explain, he left me in there with her."

"I'm sure if you can get him to listen he will understand." Brain tried

"No, I tried twice now, and if he can honestly think I would let Pansy touch me, or anyone else while I'm with him, then the whole relationship isn't worth it." she finished with anger.

"Did Pansy give you a reason why she did it?"

"yeah, she said if she couldn't have Draco then she would try to have me, so I punched her."

when Draco reached the room, he pressed his ear up to the door to try to listen to the conversation.

"I would have loved to see you do that to her." Brian laughed

"Yeah it was great, I felt much better afterwards to." she laughed

Draco walked in to face her, to give her a piece of his mind. "So you felt better afterward huh?"

Hermione froze, "Your damn right I did, it felt good to punch her."

"Why did you punch her, I thought you were rather enjoying her when I walked in."

"Are you that dense?" she yelled, "I thought it was you, or else I would have stopped her. She only wants me because you rejected her, and after you left I punched her."

Draco slumped down into the chair "I cant believe she's still trying to break us up."

"I have news for you Draco, the other slytherin girls are up to something to, I've seen them sneaking things and whispering every time I'm around."

"Well it wont work, I know better now." he replied "We will just keep an eye on things and try to be prepared for whatever they try."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry Draco, I really did think it was you." she said looking down to the ground.

"Well, I'm going back to the common room, you two seem to have this under control." Brian stated as he walked out of the room. Draco moved over closer to her.

"I'm sorry too, for not listening and thinking you would do something like that." He replied, lifting her face up so he could kiss her.

"Next time, we'll be ready." he said as he pressed his lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

I'm sorry too, for not listening and thinking you would do something like that." He replied, lifting her face up so he could kiss her.

"Next time, we'll be ready." he said as he pressed his lips to hers.

Now:

The next time came quicker then anyone would have liked. Two days had passed since the Pansy episode but now the Slytherin girls were out in full force. Hermione had been walking through the hall way when two of the bigger Slytherin girls pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mud blood." one of the girls already waiting in the classroom said.

"Get the fuck away from me and let me out of here." Hermione yelled.

"I'm afraid its not that easy, you see, we want our Draco back, we aren't exactly sure why he likes you..but he wont when were done."

"Whatever your planning wont work, Draco already knows your planning something." Hermione yelled.

"Maybe he does know somethings up, but it wont explain you actions."

"What actions?" Hermione asked, getting more angry by the minute. Another girl stepped from behind the main girl with a vial of potion.

"You see, together we've brewed a potion, one that you will drink. Once the effects take place, you and Draco will be through."

Hermione let out a laugh, "It took all of you idiots to brew one potion! Why am I not surprised."

"Shut up Mud blood, the potion is a mixture, one will cause you to fling yourself at every guy who talks to you, the second will cause you to ignore the one you love. How will Draco feel when your throwing yourself at other guys, while not giving him the time of day."

"It wont work, Draco knows better." she spat

"Maybe, but I think I'd like to see for myself."

The two bigger girls held Hermione down, while the main girl poured the potion down her throat. Hermione spit what she could and flat out refused to swallow the rest, but when she was punched in the stomach, she was force to swallow what was in her mouth.

"It doesn't take long to work, Mud blood, you will be released in about 5 minutes."

"I wont leave this room, I will not let you ruin our relationship."

"Too late for that." the girl chuckled.

When the five minutes were up, the girls threw her out of the classroom. She didn't feel any different and made her way towards Dumbledore's office to tell him what happened. Unfortunately, a slytherin boy found her first.

"Hey mud blood, Where's your boyfriend?" the seventh year asked. Hermione didn't reply but walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. The slytherin didn't understand why she was kissing him, but he wasn't one to turn down a girl, especially the one and only Hermione Granger. He pushed her into the wall violently, not releasing from the kiss for even a second.

"This is a pleasant surprise." he finally said when he pulled away from her, "Come on, I think we need some privacy." He pulled her down the halls and into the slytherin common room.

"Everyones at lunch, we wont be disturbed." he said to her

"Sounds good to me" she whispered before pulling him into another kiss and made their way to the couch.

In the great hall, her not showing up had already raised concern. The boys she spent most of her time with noticed immediately that she was missing.

"Draco, have you seen Hermione?" Brian asked

"Not since this morning" then it dawned on him, "Where the hell is she?"

He scanned the room for any signs of her, but found nothing but a table full of snickering Slytherins.

"Harry, I have a feeling whatever the slytherin were planning has taken place, we need to find her now."

The rest had noticed the concern in his voice and realized he wasn't joking.

"Alright, lets get to the common room and look at the map, we can find her that way." Harry replied as the group of boys rose from the table and left.

In the slytherin common room, the boy had Hermione pinned violently against the couch by her wrist. He was straddled across her chest, smacking her in the face with his cock.

"I want you to suck me" he said in a hushed tone. Hermione obeyed and started to go down on him.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, nine boys stood around the single map, searching quickly.

"Who's Brandon Tate?" Harry asked

"Slytherin 7th yr, why?" Draco asked

"Because the map says she's with him in the slytherin common room."

Draco shot up like he was kicked in the side, "We need to get down there now."

"Why?" Brian asked, "I mean I know we need to get her by why the panic?"

"Because Brandon Tate is not exactly one of the nicer slytherins, he's violent and get off to hurting girls." Draco replied as he ran from the room, the other eight ran after him. They ran down the halls at top speeds, almost knocking down a few students on the way there.

When they reached the common room, Draco merely touched the portrait and it swung open for him. They could hear the sound of a girl screaming, a girl they knew to be Hermione. They rushed into the common room like a well formed army, ready to take on anything, but none were prepared for what they were seeing. Hermione was completely naked, her head being pushed into a wall with Brandon standing behind her, ready to push into her.

"Get you fucking hands off of her Tate." Draco yelled as he pulled him away from her.

"Lets get out of here Hermione." Draco said with an outstretched hand.

"Leave me the fuck alone Draco." she spat, causing him and the rest to freeze instantly. Brandon smirked and walked back up to her. "Tell them who you want Mud blood." he said with a smirk.

"I want you" she said to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hermione" Eric asked.

The rest of the boys were either looking to the ground or at the ceiling, not happy about her being naked in front of them. Ron was bright red with anger and blushing, Harry was rendered speechless, while the others just watched the ground. Eric and Draco were the only ones looking at her as they had both seen her unclothed before. Her attention turned from Brandon and settled on Eric, she ran to him, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Draco had almost gone into a rage at that point, but knew something was wrong with her.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice yelled from the door. The group turned to see professor Snape with a look of shock on his face.

Hermione slid from Eric's waist, and ran to the door, wrapping her completely naked form around a horror struck Snape.

"Unhand me you...you...girl." he shouted, but then he paused and raised her face to his, he could smell a potion on her mouth and in her hair where she attempted to spit it out.

"All of you except Tate, follow me to my room." he wrapped Hermione in his robes since he couldn't detach her. "None of you are to speak unless you want her wrapped around you."

He walked from the room, still holding onto the naked gryffindor tucked inside his robes. Students all stopped to stare at the potions professor and his student. He rolled his eyes as the thought of the newest Hogwarts rumors concerning him and a student that were sure to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Last time:

He walked from the room, still holding onto the naked gryffindor tucked inside his robes. Students all stopped to stare at the potions professor and his student. He rolled his eyes as the thought of the newest Hogwarts rumors concerning him and a student that were sure to follow.

Now:

Once they reached the potions classroom, Severus turned the the group of boys that followed behind.

"Ms. Granger is under two potions, I can smell them on her. One potions causes her to hate the one she loves, while the other makes her attracted to any male who speaks to her. It will take an hour to brew the antidotes for the potions, I suggest you all either leave the room or stay quiet."

he turned his attention to Hermione, "I want you to take my robes and cover yourself, sit quietly in this chair until I come back for you."

Hermione nodded and waited for the professor to remove his robes. She sat down in the chair as requested and remained quiet.

Severus started to brew the potions that would reverse the first. Not a single boy had left the room, they wanted to make sure she was okay. Everything had been going fine as the group sat in complete silence, until Harry temporarily forgot.

"I wonder who gave her the potions?" he suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late. Hermione practically flew into Harry's lap, Snape's robe left behind.

Hermione started to kiss Harry on the neck while straddling him completely naked. Harry tried to stop her but it was no use, the potion was too strong. Eric shook his head and retrieved the professors robe, draping it so it covered her up. Draco was trying to remind himself that she was only doing this because of a potion, but the sight of her grinding against Harry set his blood boiling.

"Hermione, listen to me. You can sit here, but just don't move around and stop kissing my neck." Harry told her, trying to remind himself that this was his best friend. Damn those hormones.

When Professor Snape finally came back with the potions he started to chuckle at the flustered Potter.

"Ms. Granger, come to me please, and keep yourself covered."

Hermione turned her attentions once again to the professor. "I want you to drink these potions, every drop, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded and quickly downed both vials. In a matter of seconds she started to get back to normal much to everyones relief. Hermione suddenly started to blush as it dawned on her that she was naked, standing in front of Snape.

"I – I " she started, completely lost as to what to say. Professor Snape raised his hand to silence her.

"Who gave you the potions Ms. Granger?"

"A group of girls from Slytherin pulled me into a classroom, and forced me to drink the potion, punching me in the stomach when I refused to swallow."

"Could you recognize them?"

"By face I can, but I don't know their names." she replied as she wrapped herself tighter in the robes. Professor Snape pulled a paper from his desk that had a picture of every slytherin female in the school.

"Pick them out off of this so I can take this matter to the headmaster."

Hermione made her way over to the paper and quickly pointed out a few students.

"Very well, Draco, please take her up the the rooms so she can redress herself."

Draco nodded and approached Hermione, who was looking to the ground in shame.

"I-- I'm sorry Draco, I d-didn't mean to act like that." she said, suddenly starting to sob.

Draco scooped her up and carried her out of the room, leaving the other boys behind. Brian and Eric looked to each other then to Harry and Ron, they silently nodded and left the room, a certain Slytherin 7th year was in a world of hurt.

Draco finally made his way to the room and sat down with Hermione still in his arms.

"It wasn't your fault, theres no need to cry." He said, trying to sooth her.

"I acted like a whore, I even molested a professor and Harry." she sobbed

"If it makes you feel better I don't think either were traumatized by it, hell, you might even start getting the grades you deserve in potions after that."

Hermione slapped him on the arm and started to chuckle. "It's not funny, poor Harry had issues by the time he finally got me to stop grinding into him and Snape, oh gods, everyone going to think I'm banging a professor."

Draco started to laugh, "Don't worry, we will take care of the rumors as they come."

Severus made his way to see Dumbledore with a list of names in his hand, after he was done explaining everything that happened, Dumbledore was laughing at the though of Hermione hanging onto Snape while naked.

"It was not funny old man, I was mortified."

"I'm sorry Severus, I just don't see being attacked by a naked young witch being considered as Mortifying."

"Under normal circumstances no, but with her being a student makes it mortifying."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and sent for the girls that had given her the potions. By the end of the day, 5 students had been expelled, one beaten up, and the rumors had started. Hermione held her head high and ignored the whispering students as she walked hand in hand with Draco down to dinner. Proving once again that they couldn't be pulled apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Last time:

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and sent for the girls that had given her the potions. By the end of the day, 5 students had been expelled, one beaten up, and the rumors had started. Hermione held her head high and ignored the whispering students as she walked hand in hand with Draco down to dinner. Proving once again that they couldn't be pulled apart.

Now:

A week after everything had happened, the rumors finally started to calm down. She heard everything from trying to get better grades, to trying out every guy in Slytherin, they made her stomach churn. Professor Snape handed out detentions to everyone who made a comment about him and Hermione, giving filch plenty of students to torture but alas, things were getting back to normal. The students were eating in the great hall when Dumbledore stood.

"Ms. Granger, will you and your band mates come to my office after you've finished your meal?"

Hermione gave a nod and continued to eat.

"Wonder what her wants?" Brian asked

"Probably wants us to do a show or something, he told me at the start of the year he would call on us to play every so often." Hermione replied

"Well if thats the case, it's fine by me...we haven't played in a while." Eric piped in.

The seven, Draco included made their way to the headmasters office to see what he needed.

"Come in, come in, have a seat." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"You need to see us Professor?" Hermione asked

"Yes, have you ever heard of a club called B**aileys**?"

"Isn't that a wizard club?" Draco asked

"Yes it is, and an old friend of mine is the owner. Friday night they are having something called Muggle night, where they will have muggle drinks and music. They are charging admission to get in and will donate the money to the school. I was curious if you would be interested in playing that night, you really wouldn't have to mask the language as it will be adults only."

"Sir, it sounds great and we are all itching to play... the problem is what if the death eaters see us and realize that my friends are no longer muggle?"

"Ahh, I have of course thought of that, They do not know about the potion Severus gave them and I honestly don't think they knew for sure that your friends were in fact muggle. When Severus gave them the potion, I have to make fake files on them, they are all considered muggle born."

"What about the fact that they are after Hermione and Draco? What protection will we have?" Brian asked

"I will be putting up a protective bubble around the stage, only those who are authorized can get inside the bubble. I will also be bringing a few order members and Severus to make sure things stay safe."

"Draco is allowed to come right?" Hermione asked

"If he wishes he may come. It will be a long night, they have requested thirty songs in all and from what I know of muggle music, I believe them to be as you call it grunge and metal."

It sounded so funny coming from Dumbledore's mouth, the fact that the old wizard knew the differences was absolutely hilarious.

"Do you know what songs they want?" Eric asked

Dumbledore pulled out a list and handed it to the group. The smiled because they knew most of the songs. The list included bands like: seether, nickleback, green day, rob zombie, seven mary three, and metallica

"Good grief, my arm will fall off by the end of the night, do you realize how much guitar is involved with some of these bands?" Hermione asked

"I will make sure there are some healing potions on hand for you." Dumbledore smiled

"I'm in, It sounds like fun not to mention I've never played in a wizard club before." Brian added

"I'm in as well"

"Me too" the band joined in

"Good, good, practice as much as you need to and we'll meet in the great hall at four on Friday evening."

They left Dumbledores office in an excited mood and went straight down to the practice room.

Friday seemed to come by quickly and they found themselves ready to go, they shrank down their instruments and placed them in their pockets.

"Are you all ready to go?" Snape asked as he walked up behind them

"Yes we are" Hermione answered for the group.

"Good, I will also tell you now, that none of you are to wonder off, you cant be protected if we don't see you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" came the replies in unison.

"Very well, lets be off, Dumbledore is already there placing the bubble around the stage."

The group took a port key straight to the club where club goers were already started in fill in.

"How many people can fit in here?" Hermione asked looking around at the huge club.

"800 I believe" Snape replied

"Large number, but we'll be alright." Brian added

"Alright, we start at 5:30, so that gives us about an hour to set up. Hermione you are going to stand there where the green x is and Draco you are going to take the red x."

"Wait, Draco doesn't play...does he?"

"I've been learning from Rob, but I discovered a handy little spell that helps me play the instrument of choice and guitar is what I chose."

"Huh, well as long as you can keep up, some of these songs are fast and wont give you a second for a break."

"I know, I have already practiced them with rob. I can handle it."

Hermione walked over and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'm sure you can"

The group continued to set up while the club filled up. Drinks were ordered and most were wearing muggle clothes. The drums were set up in the back of the stage while the others moved into position, making sure drinking water was close by.

"Alright Draco, remember the songs I want you to sing back up with me and Eric, this first song is one of them."

"I remember Brain and I've memorized those songs."

Brian gave a nod and looked to his watch, they finished setting up two minutes early. Hermione took this opportunity to glance around the club, spotting the order members that she knew immediately. She was a bit nervous as none had ever seen her play before. She spotted Dumbledore in the first row of tables, smiling ear to ear. Snape was off to the side watching for anyone who may cause problems and he did in fact spot one. He walked to the headmaster and whispered into his ear. Dumbledore walked to the stage and walked straight into the barrier.

"Draco, Hermione, I need to speak with you." they moved from their spots and towards the headmaster.

"Lucius is here, you will be safe from him behind the bubble but I can take you back to the castle if you wish."

"No, I will not hide from him" Draco stated

"and I'm not going to let him think I'm scared of him, so I will stay as well."

Dumbledore gave a nod and walked back to his table. Hermione scanned the crowd for blond hair and found Lucius only 30 ft from the stage. She walked over to Draco and flung her arms around his neck.

"To the left about 30 ft out" she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks love, and forgive me but I need to make a point to him." he wrapped his arms around her tighter and brought her into a long passionate kiss that left her weak in the knees.

"Your forgiven" is all she could say before walking back to her guitar a little unsteady.

Draco glanced over to his father who was giving him a frown.

Brian stepped forward to show he was ready to start and within seconds Eric, Hermione and Draco started to play, causing the crowd to go wild. (fake it by Seether)

Whose to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lose your self-esteem along the way  
Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
It feels so great, so follow me down

Fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, your such a fucking hypocrite

You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
It feels so great, so follow me down and just...

Fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, your such a fucking hypocrite

I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of them all  
I can fake it with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all

Whose to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lose your self-esteem along the way  
Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
It feels so great, so follow me down and just...

Fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, your such a fucking hypocrite

As the first song ended the crowd stood and gave a round of applause. Lucius didn't stand or clap, but instead he looked like he was deeply involved with his thoughts. As the crown died down, they started the next song and continued to play until around 2 a.m. having a blast regardless of who was in the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

Last time:

As the first song ended the crowd stood and gave a round of applause. Lucius didn't stand or clap, but instead he looked like he was deeply involved with his thoughts. As the crown died down, they started the next song and continued to play until around 2 a.m. having a blast regardless of who was in the crowd.

Now:

"Master Malfoy, young Goyle I here to see you." the house elf said as he bowed.

"Send him in" Lucius replied

Gregory Goyle walked into the study and took the chair across from Lucius.

" I wanted to give you an update on Draco and the mud blood."

"Well boy, whats the latest."

"All plans have failed so far. Five of the slytherin girls were expelled, Pansy seems depressed that she has failed, and one of the slytherin boys got the hell beat out of him by Potter and his friends, at this rate we are losing Slytherin's left and right over this."

"I've heard about the girls being expelled. Do they still appear to be close?"

"Yes, sir, There was a change in the relationship not long ago, but it seems to be something that has made them stronger as a couple."

Lucius shook his head as he remembered how they acted at the club, "They do appear close don't they."

"Yes sir. They seem to be happy with each other and everyone else seems to think they are the perfect couple."

Lucius dug through his desk and pulled out a letter, "I want you to give this to Draco, Do not try to open it, or read it in anyway. I have placed a spell on it so no one can read it except Draco."

"You can trust me sir." Goyle replied as he tucked the letter into his robes, "I better be heading back to the castle before its noticed that I'm gone."

Lucius gave a nod of dismissal.

Gregory got back to Hogwarts and made his way quickly to the Gryffindor tower. When he reached the fat lady, she frowned at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to deliver a letter to Draco Malfoy."

"Fine, wait here and I'll tell him your here." the fat lady replied

Goyle leaned against the wall to wait for Draco, who seemed to be taking his sweet time. The portrait sprung open and Draco walked out.

"What letter do you have Goyle?" Draco asked suspiciously

"Your father asked me to give this to you." He replied as he pulled the letter out.

"Why are you talking to my father?"

"Thats none of your concern" Goyle replied

Draco slammed Goyle against the wall, "It is my concern if you and that bastard are plotting against Hermione and myself. I will not be pushed away from her or allow anyone one else to break us apart. I love that girl and I will stop at nothing to keep her."

"Calm down, Your father has said nothing about breaking you apart. I've only been informing his of the status of your relationship."

"It's none of his concern how my relationship is going. He lost that right the night he tried to make me join Voldemort and attempted to kill me when I wouldn't."

"Look man, I'm not a family counselor, I was told to deliver the letter and thats it."

Draco let go of Goyle and stepped away, "You can tell him that I plan to marry her if she will have me and nothing he does will stop me." Draco walked back inside the portrait that slammed shut behind him.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked as she walked up to him

"My dear father requested he give me a letter." Draco replied as he walked over to one of the couches, pulling Hermione to sit down next to him.

"Well, lets see if he's trying to kill us this week." she said with a smile as Draco opened the letter.

Draco scanned the letter, grunting as he read it.

"I don't see any writing." Hermione questioned

"It's spelled for my eyes only. Do you want me to read it?"

"If it's concerning you or me, then yes."

"it does concern us." he answered

_Draco,_

_I happen to notice you are still with Ms. Granger. I do not agree with the relationship and probably never will. However, I will admit that you seem to be happy with her. The dark lord is losing strength and I believe Potter will be able to defeat him easily. I will only say this once, as it is not something a Malfoy does, but I was wrong to try and force you into the service of Voldemort and I was wrong to_

_follow a man so blindly that I was willing to kill my own son for him. Please inform Dumbledore and Potter that I will be of assistance to them if needed. Watching you and Ms. Granger on stage showed me that you truly seem to be happier then I've ever seen you, and if helping Potter defeat Voldemort will make up for my errors, then I will gladly do so._

_Sincerely_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. Dumbledore will also be able to read this letter, but no one else will._

"Do you believe him?" Hermione asked

"I'm afraid I do. My father would never write something like this if he wasn't serious."

"Do you want to tell Dumbledore?"

"I will give the letter to Dumbledore and let him make the decision. Truthfully, I think he can help Harry with information, and I'm willing to do almost anything to rid Voldemort from our lives."

Hermione sunk closer to him, placing her head in his lap, "I trust your judgment on this and I think your making the right decision." she paused for a minute, "When Harry defeats Voldemort, do you think your father will try to break us apart?"

"Even if he does it wont work. I love you to much to let that happen."

Harry walked over to the pair and sat down, placing Hermione's feet on his lap.

"Anything interesting in the letter?"

"Actually Harry, there is." Hermione replied with a smile

"My father says Voldemort is losing strength and said you should be able to kill him easily. He also offered to help you and Dumbledore with information if needed."

"Are you fucking serious?" Harry asked with a look of shock.

"Serious as I get." Draco replied, "I'm taking the letter to Dumbledore in the morning and letting him make a decision on it."

"I'll go with you when you go." Harry added

"Me too, considering this concerns me as well." Hermione said.

"Meet me in the here at seven in the morning, we will go together."

Harry nodded and stood, "well I'm off to bed if I'm getting up that early." he said with a laugh.

"I think its a good idea if we all go to bed, I didn't realize how late it was." Draco replied

Draco stood after Hermione had raised herself up and extended his hand to her.

"I'll see you in the morning Love." Draco said as he kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Draco." she replied as she made her way to her bed.

Thanks to the readers who pointed out my brain fart, It's all better now ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Last time:

Draco stood after Hermione had raised herself up and extended his hand to her.

"I'll see you in the morning Love." Draco said as he kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Draco." she replied as she made her way to her bed.

Now:

"What brings you three to my office so early?" Dumbledore asked with a cheeky smile

"My father sent a letter and I think I will let you make the decision on how to deal with it." Draco replied as he passed the letter across the desk.

Dumbledore took the letter and sat back in his chair while he read its contents. The three sat quietly, waiting for Dumbledore to respond.

"I believe he could be of some help to us, but I would want him to answer some questions under the truth potion before I make any decisions." Dumbledore sat forward in his chair and looked directly to the three in front of him, "I will invite Lucius to the school, but while he is here, the lot of you will stay with Professor Snape until I can be sure Lucius is being truthful."

"Yes sir" the three replied in unison

"Very well, now head to breakfast and I'll send a reply."

The three stood and left the office, wondering what was going to happen next. As they reached the great hall and sat down, Dumbledore came in, whispered something into Snapes ear, then sat in his place at the staff table.

Twenty minutes had passed since the headmasters arrival and finally, Snape was getting up from his seat, making his way towards the Gryffindor table. When he reached the table, he stooped down low next to Draco who was in the middle of Harry and Hermione, "I want you three to follow me, Lucius will be arriving shortly." The three nodded and stood quickly, following Severus out of the great hall and down to the dungeons.

Dumbledore finished eating and arrived back at his office only minutes before Lucius arrived.

"Hello Albus" the blond said as he sat stiffly in the chair across from the headmaster.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, I arranged this meeting because your letter to Draco has intrigued me."

"I figured as much." Lucius replied, "What I said in the letter is all true."

"Well, for safety reasons, I must ask that I be allowed to question you under a truth potion."

"As you wish, sir"

Dumbledore reached into a small wooden box on the corner of his desk and pulled out a vial of green potion. He noticed Lucius eye it suspiciously as it wasn't the normal potion.

"It is my own brew Lucius, I assure you it is safe."

Lucius took the vial and downed it quickly, leaving him in a trance type state. Once Dumbledore was sure the potion was working, he started his questions.

"Is your name Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any children?" the headmaster asked

"Yes, a son named Draco"

"Are you in service to The dark lord?"

"Yes, but Voldemort is weak and I no longer wish to follow him."

"Is that why you want out? Because he is weak?"

"No, I want out because Voldemort wanted me to kill my only child. I no longer wish to serve him." Lucius replied

"Are you truthful when you said you wanted to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes, he is a tyrant and I wish the world to be rid of him before many more lives can be lost."

"How do you feel about you son dating a muggle born?"

"I don't like it. I still wish my bloodline to remain pure, However, I will accept Ms. Granger if that is who my son wishes to be with. She seems to make him happier then I have ever been able to and has managed to foil all attempts to break them apart. She is a strong witch."

Dumbledore nodded, realizing that the man would probably change his view on anyone less then pure blood. "If I allow you to help us defeat Voldemort, will you cause any harm to anyone such as Ms. Granger, your son, Harry Potter or any other professor or student?"

"I wont. I want to help not hurt."

"Do you swear to tell the absolute truth about everything when asked?"

"I will"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, satisfied that Lucius was indeed willing to help the order in their quest to defeat the man that caused pain and suffering to many. He had chosen his own potion for the questioning, as there was no way to defeat the potion, he would not lie while under its control. He pulled out a vial of yellow potion and handed it to Lucius.

"This is the antidote, drink and your mind will be free."

Lucius took the potion and gulped it down in one shot. The headmaster could see the haze lift from the man as the potion took effect.

"I am confident in your willingness to help, I will summon Draco, Harry and Hermione so they may speak with you."

"Thank you sir." Lucius replied as he sat back in the chair and waited.


	18. Chapter 18

Last time:

"I am confident in your willingness to help, I will summon Draco, Harry and Hermione so they may speak with you."

"Thank you sir." Lucius replied as he sat back in the chair and waited

Now:

Twenty minutes later, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Snape walked into the headmasters office to greet Lucius. The three teens were weary, and not overly excited to see him, especially Draco, after all, Lucius did try to kill him.

"Good to see you Draco." Lucius said in his normal, assertive voice.

"You as well father" he said stiffly, gripping Hermione hand a little tighter.

"Let's just cut to the chase." Harry stated, "Is he trust worthy or not?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, I have given Mr. Malfoy a strong dose of my own truth potion, I can assure you that he is sincere as there is nothing he could have taken to disable the potions effects."

Harry gave a stiff nod and walked over to a chair near Lucius, "So Voldemort is growing weak?" he asked.

"He is indeed, Mr. Potter, His power is failing miserably for some reason and he cannot even cast a strong Crucio without being weak for days." Lucius replied.

"Interesting" Severus replied with a small smirk.

"So Harry should be able to defeat him easily then." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, he should, but it would be wise for him to tire Voldemort out before going in for the kill, he is weak, but still has a strong bout of power to him." Lucius replied.

"We can handle him." Harry stated with a Malfoy type smirk, "We just need a plan and need to know where he's at."

"Harry, I think we should wait for him to attack first." Dumbledore added.

"Why? We can get him while he's weak before he finds a way to regain his strength, waiting doesn't make sense." Hermione stated loudly.

"Ms. Granger, while I can understand you readiness, I cant see letting students run off to fight." Dumbledore added.

"We are stronger then you think professor." Draco stated

"I have no doubt in your strength, however, I do wish you to be more prepared then you are before finding him, which I have no doubts you will do whether I agree or not." He replied with a smile.

"Sir, I think Harry and I could prove to you that we are ready, I don't know how advanced Draco is, but I can assure you that Harry, Ron and Myself can exceed any expectations you may already have."

"I know about Dumbledores army, Ms. Granger" he said with a laugh, " Unless you've forgotten."

"I realize you know about Dumbledores army, and you know we are quite good at defensive spells and such, but the three of us have trained in other areas that may prove to be useful."

"Such as?" Snape asked, curious to what else they knew.

Harry glanced over to Hermione who smiled in return. They made their way to the emptiest part of the office while the others watched in curiosity.

Harry gave Hermione a wink before he disappeared and popped back in the other side of the room. Hermione nodded and did the same.

"They cant apparate in here." Lucius frowned.

"We did not apparate Mr. Malfoy, what you just witnessed is an illusion. If you look over to the corner, you will see that we are in fact still there, we have just separated ourselves to be in two places at once."

"That's not possible." he stated

"It is Mr. Malfoy," the Harry on the other side of the room stated, " took us a great deal of time to learn it to."

Hermione and Harry suddenly winked, making them come together again.

"It could be useful, and you say Ron can do this too?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes he can, but thats not the only thing." Hermione stated.

" We are also unregistered animagus, we have mastered to ability to disillusion ourselves wordlessly and Hermione is capable of wandless magic." Harry finished, " trust me when I say we are ready."

"Sir" Draco stated, " I am also proficient at wandless magic and I am also an unregistered anamagus. The four of us could take him."

Dumbledore looked at Severus, then to Lucius, "What do you think?" he asked the two men.

"I want proof" Severus stated, " I have no been giving Voldemort a botched potion for the last few months to have it mucked up by a couple of teenagers."

"And I don't want my son running after a mad man if he isn't as prepared as he states." Lucius added.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, transforming instantly into a black panther. Hermione followed by turning into a brown wolf.

"Well, no time like the present" Draco stated before turning himself into a large black hawk.

"I think they have proved themselves" Dumbledore laughed.

"Indeed" Severus replied dryly. The three teens turned themselves back to normal and went back to their seats.

"All we need to know is where he is hiding." Harry started

To say Lucius was impressed would be an understatement. He never expected the students to be as experienced as they were.

"I have no doubt they could take him in his weakened state, but I will hold off his location until you wish me to tell them." Lucius stated.

"Do you agree Severus?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm afraid I do sir. They are more then capable." he replied.

"Well then, with that said, I want you three to gather Ron and spend the next week brushing up on your skills. One of us adults will monitor you while you practice and if we feel you are completely ready, I will allow Lucius to take you to him by the end of the week."

"Thank you sir." Harry said

"Yes, thank you. It will be good to get rid of Voldemort once and for all." Hermione stated.

"No problem Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, but I will ask that you three keep this quiet. I don't need Eric, Brain and the rest of the gang hounding me to go so they can protect Hermione."

"Who?" Lucius asked

"Her band mates, they are like a walking big brother association when it comes to Ms. Granger, even managed to pulverize one of my slytherins to defend her name."

"They cant help it, they are like my brothers, but I wont tell them, I don't need five guys walking around like mini Rambo's." Hermione laughed

"Besides, Harry, Ron and Myself will protect her." Draco added, earning him a quick kiss from Hermione.

Lucius rolled his eyes and sat back, still not happy that his son was dating her. The three left the headmasters office to inform Ron of the newest plan, leaving the two professors and the father to talk further of the new developments.


	19. Chapter 19

Last time:

"Besides, Harry, Ron and Myself will protect her." Draco added, earning him a quick kiss from Hermione.

Lucius rolled his eyes and sat back, still not happy that his son was dating her. The three left the headmasters office to inform Ron of the newest plan, leaving the two professors and the father to talk further of the new developments.

Now:

For the next week, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco trained with Lucius, Severus and Dumbledore. Ron wasn't thrilled about Lucius, especially since the diary incident, but with Draco reassuring him that his father was on the level, Ron relaxed and trained with the rest.

One the third day of training, Lucius had a new found respect for Hermione. He had watched she and Draco dueling and decided to throw his own little hex in the mix at the same time Draco threw one. Hermione wasn't sure how she knew, but she reflected Draco's and ducked out of the way of Lucius's, Turning to give him a smirk a slytherin would have been proud of. He tried several more times that day, only managing to catch her off guard once

At the end of the week, the three men gathered in Dumbledore office to decide if they were ready or needed more time:

"They are good enough to beat him." Severus started, " They are far more advanced then even I expected."

"I have to agree Headmaster. Harry is powerful enough to beat him and Draco, Weasley and Granger are good enough to defend themselves and protect Harry."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, " Are there any areas they need to improve on?"

"None that I could find. Granger also seems to be able to feel the hex before it comes to her. I tried several time to get her while she was dueling and she managed to shield herself or jump away every time except once." Lucius stated

"And Weasley is a lot stronger then I would have ever expected. If he would have put half the effort into his studies as he does his dueling and defense, I have no doubt he would have been a fair student." Severus added.

"And what of Harry? I know you said he is strong enough, but how are his reflexes, his defenses?" Dumbledore asked.

"Far better then I expected." Severus answered

"Agreed" Lucius added.

"What of Draco?" The headmaster asked

"He is also prepared enough. Draco has had dueling training for years and he is just as quick with his defense as he is with a wand." Lucius answered.

Albus sighed and removed his glasses, " I trust your judgment... and if you both say they are ready, then I will agree to the attack on Voldemort."

"They are ready sir. I would not agree if they weren't" Severus reassured.

"Very well... When will they leave?"

"In two days time. They need time to fully rest before they go." Lucius answered

"Alright, you may inform them."

Lucius and Severus left the headmasters office and headed for the Gryffindor common room. When they reached to portrait of the fat lady, Lucius paused, "I still cant believe he is in Gryffindor now."

Severus couldn't help but laugh, " Well, they way he and Granger act with each other, it was bound to rub off on him eventually." Severus grew silent for a minute, "Lucius, I know you don't approve of Hermione, but as much as it pains me to say this, he is in love with her just as she is with him. She has accepted Draco after everything he has done and said over the years and allowed him to stay under her roof while he was in danger. Don't make him choose because you will not like the result."

"I'm not blind Severus. I want Draco to be happy and when he is with her, he is. I am trying to accept her as best I can considering my raising, but if nothing else I have a respect for her."

Severus nodded to his friend and knocked on the door. Ron came and opened it, allowing both men inside.

"Where are Draco, Harry and Granger?" Lucius asked.

"Harry is in the showers and Hermione and Draco are... spending time together." He said with a blush.

Lucius and Severus both rolled their eyes.

"Hey, give them a break. They are wanting to be with each other as much as possible in case we don't..., Well win." Ron stated.

"You will win Mr. Weasley, have no doubt about that." Severus replied. "I want the four of you down in my office after dinner tonight, we have much to discuss and plan."

"I will give them the message sir."

"Very well, after dinner then" and both men turned, heading back towards the dungeons.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Down by the lake...

"Do you think we can do this?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco, who was sitting behind her while propped on a tree, wrapped his arms around her tighter, "We will be fine. We are strong enough to do this." He tried to reassure her.

"You're right, I know you are, but I cant help but worry... What if something happens to one of us? What then?"

"Nothing will happen to us. I wont leave you and you wont leave me, we will be fine... Just promise me that you will be careful, promise me that you wont do anything to put yourself in more danger then you already will be."

Hermione stood and turned so she could lower herself into his lap, a knee on either side of his hips.

"I will promise you that, but you must promise me the same. I cant lose you, I wont lose you." she said with conviction.

"I promise" he replied, pulling her face down to his. He placed a slow, loving kiss on her mouth, savoring her taste, her scent and her touch, wanting to embed the memory into his mind in case something did go wrong.

Hermione deepened the kiss while hugging him tighter and tighter, not wanting to let go of him. When he finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I promise"

They started to walk towards the castle when Draco suddenly stopped and turned to Hermione.

"I was going to wait until this whole thing was over, but I think it would be better if I do this now." he stated as he dropped down to one knee.

"When this is over, I want you to marry me, I want you to be with me forever. We have been through a lot and fought to protect our relationship against everything and now, I want to prove our love to everyone... Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked at the small, delicate ring in his hand and smiled as the tears ran from her eyes, "I will Draco, you know I will." she whispered, throwing herself into his arms and hugging him as if her life depended on it.


	20. Chapter 20

Last time:

"When this is over, I want you to marry me, I want you to be with me forever. We have been through a lot and fought to protect our relationship against everything and now, I want to prove our love to everyone... Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked at the small, delicate ring in his hand and smiled as the tears ran from her eyes, "I will Draco, you know I will." she whispered, throwing herself into his arms and hugging him as if her life depended on it.

Now:

Two days later...Malfoy Manor..

"Now remember, Voldemort is weak but he's not stupid, he has deatheaters around him constantly for protection." Lucius stated.

"So we just pop in with wands at the ready and start hexing and stunning, correct?" Hermione asked.

"That is correct, In response to his weakness, he has created extra wards around his place, the second we arrive, the wards will go off alerting him of people who do not hold the mark...Just be prepared to fight as you will be attacked immediately."

"Alright" Harry said, his voice full of anticipation, "I'm ready to do this."

Everyone nodded in agreement and prepared to apparate. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand that held the ring and kissed it, "When this is over, we will be together and no one will stop us."

Lucius looked down to her hand and noticed the ring, "You've proposed?" he asked.

"Yes I have." he smirked, "Are you ready love?" he asked Hermione.

"Ready" she replied.

Severus took hold of Harry and Ron, while Lucius took hold of Draco and Hermione, both men knowing that if Harry failed, their lives were over as well for their betrayal and apparated straight into the dark lords manor.

Lucius was not joking one bit when he said Voldemort had protection around him, the six were completely blown away at the number of deatheathers that were surrounding him, willing to protect him with their lives. There were 30 at the least and only six of them, the odds were definitely against them but there was nothing to be done now, they had to fight and fight hard.

Within a matter of seconds, the six started firing spells, ducking and dancing around, trying their best not to be hit. The intrusion was unexpected which gave them their only advantage as the deatheaters had not a chance to pull their wands before they were fired upon. It didn't take a genius to figure it out... all hell was breaking loose.

Hermione and Draco started in one direction, stunning any deatheater they spotted, while Ron, Severus and Lucius went the other way, leaving Harry to deal with Voldemort. "Avada Kadavra" could be heard through out the room, fortunately, the spell hit no one but it it was enough to tell the four teens that this was life or death and if they had to kill to stay alive, then that was just what was going to happen. A deatheater appeared behind Hermione and Draco without warning, fortunately for the both of them, Severus had spotted the would be attacker and quickly shot the killing curse, taking the life of the deatheater.

"Be on guard" he hissed, "You must watch each others backs if you are going to make it out of this alive... they are not playing child's games."

They gave a nod and went back to back, moving as one, firing at any deatheater that crossed them but it was clear that they were out numbered because as each deatheater went down, two more seemed to appear. There was a sudden scream across the room as a deatheater cornered Ron and was yelling "Crucio". The redhead dropped to the ground, begging for the pain to stop as his skin felt like it was being sliced with a razor sharp, burning blade. The fear hit Hermione instantly, along with the feeling of pure, uninhabited anger at what she was witnessing. She had been using stunning spells but this was different, the monster was attacking her best friend and causing unnecessary pain. Her wand raised in the direction, pointed straight at the deatheaters chest and she fired, she was the first of the group to use the killing curse.

The group continued to fight, throwing not only stunning spells but the killing curse as well, the deatheaters had to be stopped. They were all starting to get worn out with the fight, the amount of power they were putting behind their spells was great as they fought to stay alive and so far, they were lucky.

A loud pop could be heard somewhere in the room and everything stopped for a split second as everyone analyzed the situation. In the corner of the room stood not only Dumbledore, but Brian, Eric, Rob, John and Blake.

Hermione was in shock and only hoped they could fight, she didn't want to lose any of her friends, especially ones who had not been in the magical world long enough to understand everything that was going one but she was ripped from her thoughts as the firing of spells started again.

Harry had been dueling with Voldemort the entire time and Voldemort was failing fast. Harry was young and powerful while Voldemort was old and weak, Harry was sure to win but the fight was still intense. Voldemort had managed to hit Harry with a stunner but he was able to throw it off, firing one back quickly.

"You'll not win this boy" Voldemort hissed in snake language, "You will die just like your pathetic parents did so long ago."

"I will win, I have had enough of my life being consumed by you" he replied back in the same snake language.

"Really now" Voldemort hissed, " I think I am done playing with you... AVADA--"

"AVADA KADAVRA" Harry shouted a split second quicker then Voldemort. The green flash of light left Harry's wand at an alarming speed with a great amount of force behind it. Years and years of anger had built up in Harry, the loss of his parents, his godfather, the loss of his youth as he dealt with a madman since the day he stepped into the magical world. He put every bit of anger behind that curse and as it hit Voldemort, he felt a huge gush of relief knowing his tormentor, the one who had taken so many lives was finally gone and would never return.

A loud group of yells could be heard as Voldemort fell, the remaining deatheaters, including Lucius and Severus, had dropped to the ground in agony, holding their arms as their mark started to burn and smoke formed around the spot. Dumbledore knew what was happening, he had feared as much for many years but didn't have the proof to know for sure. Voldemort put a spell within the mark, wanting to bring his men to death as well if he should fail.

Dumbledore sprang into action as he rushed to Severus side, pulling a purple stone from his pocket. He placed the stone on Severus arms, stopping the curse from killing the man he had grown to love as a son. He then turned and handed the stone to Hermione, who was watching the entire thing unfold before her.

"Use this on Lucius, Just hold the stone to his mark and do not let up until the mark stops burning."

Hermione nodded and dashed across the room where Lucius lay on the ground, Draco sitting beside him with tears in his eyes.

"I think it's too late." Draco whispered

Hermione shook her head, "Move out of my way Draco."

Draco scrambled away as Hermione dropped to her knees, Grabbing Lucius's arm and taking it within her lap. She pressed the stone to the mark and held it hard, not once releasing it or lightening the pressure even as the mark burned her hand as well.

Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head up, "PROVENTUS VOX" she shouted.

A bright white light came from her hand and straight into the stone. Everyone in the room watched in awe and also unknowing as she started to tremble but remained pressing the stone to the mark. It took all of two minutes before Hermione collapsed to the ground as Lucius's eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell was that?" Ron sputtered as Draco rushed to Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled, "Proventus Vox, it means increase the power."

"Who would have thought she had it in her." Severus mumbled, still holding his sore arm.

"Will she be alright?" Draco asked

"She will be fine Mr. Malfoy. The spell takes power from the caster, she is merely exhausted."

Draco nodded, pulling Hermione into his lap, pulling her close to his chest.

"Come, it's over now." Dumbledore stated, "Let's get her to Poppy."

The group took a last look around. The room was destroyed, bodies of deatheaters lay limp across the stone floor, but they had made it, all of them.

A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed, I didn't want to leave this chapter with a cliffy.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione remained passed out for two entire days after she saved Lucius. According to Poppy, Hermione had used as much energy in the two minutes it took to save him, as it would if she were to run 10 miles without a break.

The news had spread while she was out about the Dark Lords death and the fall of the remaining deatheaters. Celebrations were going on everywhere and everyone was enjoying it but three people.

Harry, Ron and the boys were celebrating the victory. They had refrained from it for the first day but once Poppy had shewed them out of the hospital wing, assuring them that everything would be fine, they relaxed and joined in.

Draco flat out refused to leave her side other then to shower and use the loo. He knew Hermione could have let his father die and to be truthful, she would have been in full right to do so after the way he treated her. Draco grew a new found respect for her that day, draining her own energy to save a man who would not have done the same for her. The entire thing made him realize just how much he cared for her and loved her.

Lucius Malfoy on the other hand was having a battle of his own. He could be found sitting in the manor, perched in front of the fire with a glass of fire whiskey. He had been in the same spot for two days thinking about everything, including a brown eyed, bushy haired girl that not only saved his life, but had entranced his son.

He had to admit to himself that the girl was brave and smart and a far better match for Draco then any of the pure blood girls their age and thats where his problem was coming in.

He had been raised to believe anything less then pure blood was of lower society and far beneath him. He could remember the first time he had made a friend in school that was a muggle born. His father had found out about the friendship and beat him till he couldn't walk. He never spoke to the boy again and after that he never even attempted to get along with anyone that was considered lower then himself.

But now, his son, his own flesh and blood, stood up to him and not only befriended a muggleborn, he had dated and proposed to her as well. Draco had also resisted the dark lord almost bringing his death, something that Lucius realized he just wasn't strong enough to do.

He also had to admit that the Granger girl, as much as he loathed the idea, would bring fresh blood into the Malfoy line. She was above average in intelligence and proved that she could stand up to the best of them. She didn't cower, or hide behind anyone. She stepped into that room and started firing hexes like a trained mercenary, even killing the man who was hurting someone she cared about.

Lucius knew what he had to do. He had to do it for himself, he had to do it for his son and he had to do it for Hermione Granger.

He went upstairs, showered and dressed before stepping into the floo for Hogwarts. He approached the hospital wing and found Hermione, sound asleep and alone.

Poppy came out to see who had arrived and informed him that Draco had gone down to eat, shower and change. Lucius gave her a nod and approached Hermione's bed, taking the chair that was set up for Draco.

He sat there is silence for a while, Taking in the girls features, wondering what it was about her that made his son strive to be a better man. She was pretty, even he couldn't deny that, but he knew that Draco's feeling ran deeper then just from her outer appearance.

Lucius took a deep breath and extended his hand, placing hers in his before he chickened out and lost all nerve. Her hand was delicate, dainty and soft, a huge contrast to his hand. He examined the size of it compared to his, it was tiny like that of a child yet strong and womanly. She was warm and felt absolutely no different then the hand of a pure blood.

He took a deep breath again and started to talk..

"You have to understand how hard this is for me." he started, knowing she wasn't going to reply back. "I was raised to hate people like you, I was raised to treat people like you worse then a house elf and due to that, it is hard for me to accept you and my son."

He grew silent for minute, stroking his thumb over the small warm hand that was currently limp and secured inside his.

"But I have also realized that my son is in love with you and you with him despite everything that has happened and despite even my attempts to break you two apart."

He went silent again, thinking of what to say next. He was a Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and this was not something he ever thought he would be doing especially to a muggle born witch.

"I cant help but wonder what it is about you that my son is so attracted to, what you have inside you that would bring my son to the level of affection he shows for you. I have been pondering that question for the last two days and I finally think I understand some of it." he paused, " I have never shown you the slightest bit of friendliness, I have never shown you anything but contempt and hatred, yet you put your health in danger to save me and that is something that no pure blood like myself would have ever done for an enemy. I guess that what I am trying to say in all this is Thank you and I give my full blessing for you to marry my son. Just be patient with me. I cannot promise I wont say anything hurtful or treat you badly at times, but for Draco and myself, I will do my best. This will not be easy for me at all but I will say with all the honesty I have... welcome to the family."

He let out a breath, relieved he had been strong enough to say what he needed to say despite the voice of his father in his head telling him he was a traitor. He ran his thumb over her hand once more and stood to leave but before he could pull his hand away, Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and a small nod, letting him know that she had heard everything.

He patted her hand with his other one and left.

A/N: Two more chapters to go. Next will be the wedding. Also , forgive any typos as it is 1 in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I just want to let you know that I am really not good at doing wedding scenes. I am working on it so I hope you are not very disappointed.

It had been six months since the Dark Lord was defeated and five and a half months since Draco and Hermione had been planning the wedding that was to take place today. Hermione had wanted a simple affair. She wanted close friends, family and her professors to be in attendance, but she quickly learned that wasn't going to happen.

Lucius Malfoy had held true to his word. He and Hermione argued quite a bit and he had said things to hurt her and degrade her but Hermione remembered what he had said that day in the hospital wing and did her best not to hex him. He would always come around later and apologize but it was still hard for him. Most of the arguments revolved around the wedding. He insisted that Malfoy's always had big weddings, nothing was spared and if she didn't like it she could always go off and Marry Weasley instead.

Her wedding of about 50 maybe 60 people turned into close to 300 by the time Lucius was done. One would think he would try to hide the marriage at all cost but he was quickly proving otherwise. He had announced the wedding to the Prophet, arranged for a reporter to actually be there, hired a photographer, a dress maker, spared no cost on the invitations and even planned a full three course meal for all in attendance. The entire thing was overwhelming for her.

Draco had tried to calm his father down a bit but it was no use. His father wanted perfection and damn well aimed to get it. Draco had told Hermione to just relax and let his father do what he wanted as long as she got say in things. Initially she had a fit but was also tired of dealing with Lucius who was acting like a doting, overly excited mother.

Lucius on the other hand did not think he was acting overly excited, truth be known, he was trying to make the wedding perfect to make up for the fact that his soon to be daughter in law was a muggle born verses a pure blood. He was trying to overcome that little fact but it was proving harder to him then even he expected. Still, he wanted his son happy and if a muggle born did that for him then he would continue to try.

Despite his reserves, he did have respect for the girl. She had proved over and over that she had taken his words to heart and refrained from hexing him or insulting back when he was at his worst. The girl not only had brains but patience and above all else she was loyal. She had defended his actions after the fight that ended Voldemorts rein, telling anyone who tried to say something negative about him to not so politely ' shove off ', not earning her many fans with those who wanted him in Azkaban.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding was to take place at 3 in the afternoon at Malfoy Manor. The entire place was swarmed with people trying to get everything prepared. Lucius had gone through and put wards on every room of the house so that no one that was not a Malfoy, or soon to be Malfoy could enter without permission.

The gardens at Malfoy Manor was where the wedding would be held. White chairs had lined the grounds with green silk bows attached to each one in an elegant loops. A band had been hired for the music and they were set up and ready to go by noon. A temperature charm had been placed over the area so the wedding participants and guest would remain comfortable, and a dark green carpet lined the aisle way where Hermione would walk to Draco.

The reception was to be held in a large white tent. Tables had been placed with enough room for everyone. The elves at Malfoy manor could not handle the preparations on their own, so Lucius asked Dumbledore to ' borrow ' some from the school for the event.

The tables were covered with white silk table clothes, with the words ' Draco and Hermione Malfoy', embroidered along the edges with gold silk lettering. There were elegant centerpieces stationed every few feet on the table made of fragrant flowers. The plates and bowls were made of white china, the classes made of crystal and the utensils were sterling silver with the Malfoy crest etched into the ends. By two in the afternoon, everything was ready and set up for the wedding deemed, 'Wedding of the century'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Manor itself, Hermione was in her room surrounded by her friends and family as she got ready. Her dress was made up of the finest white silk, sleeveless and strapless with two red silk ribbons sewn into the back that went from the top of the dress clear down to the end of the 5 ft train. The ribbons were embroidered with silver accents all the way to the bottom until it reached a silver embroidered Malfoy crest at the very ends.

She was nervous, more nervous then she could ever remember being but she managed to hold it together with only slight jumpiness. Harry and Ron had come up to visit but left after a few minutes to get themselves ready as they were Draco's best men and needed to get into the suit Lucius had tailored for them.

She glanced around the room and spotted Brain and Eric looking highly uncomfortable in the overly expensive suits. She and Draco decided to only have two people each stand by them and while she initially picked Harry and Ron for herself, Draco had snatched them up instead by asking them first.

Hermione was closer to Brain and Eric out of the boys she grew up with so they were her choice despite the temper tantrum Lucius had when he found out that she had picked boys instead of brides maids.

Hermione also made the decision to be escorted by Brain and Eric instead of having them go out first, which Lucius didn't disagree with as he considered the brides maids to be girls instead of guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Draco was in the study with his father, Harry and Ron, all dressed and ready to go. The time read 2:55, signaling them to head down to the gardens.

Draco was nervous on the inside but kept his outer appearance cool and collected. The last thing he needed was to look like a nervous twitch at the end if the aisle while waiting for Hermione to appear. All four men were dressed to the hilt. Harry and Ron's suits matched that of Brian and Eric's. The suits were made of a black silky material with the tip of a white shirt poking up around the neck. Ron had even made the comment that they looked like Snape, who was in the room at the time and didn't find the comment the least bit funny.

When they reached their post, Draco stood ready to receive Hermione while Harry and Ron looked very much like body guards. Draco let out a small chuckle when he looked over to his best men. Never in his life did he think he would marry Hermione Granger and have Potter and Weasley at his wedding much less be involved.

The three were nervous looking at all the people who were in the crowd. Draco couldn't believe the amount of people there and what made things worse is he didn't know very many of them. He started to wonder if his father didn't just send out invitations at random to make this thing bigger then it needed to be for one reason on another.

Dumbledore came forward and prepared to join the two. Hermione had insisted that Dumbledore perform the ceremony, something Lucius did not fight her on. Dumbledore agreed immediately, proud to be the one to marry the two former enemies in what he knew to be a love strong enough to survive through anything.

When the clock struck three, the band started to play the wedding march as they were instructed. The guest all turned towards the back and spotted Hermione immediately, Eric on one arm, Brian on the other.

A collective gasp could be heard through out the gardens followed by the snaps of camera's. Hermione Granger was not the young girl that they had come to expect from the articles in the Prophet, but instead a woman who's beauty flowed around her the way the sun flowed over the grounds.

Draco, who had not seen the dress before, was in complete shock at the sight before him. He knew she was everything he had ever wanted or needed before, but seeing her dressed in the white gown made her look every bit the angel he thought her to be.

Hermione took a deep breath as Eric and Brian had started to walk. She noticed a few familiar faces but focus more on the blond that was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She moved towards him feeling like she was floating. Six months of planning all boiled down to now and she had to admit to herself that despite the arguments and the grouchiness, Lucius Malfoy knew how to plan a wedding.

As Hermione and Draco joined hands, they focused on nothing but each other. Brian and Eric took their spots opposite of Ron and Harry, all four watching the couple before them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled at the pair and whispered, "are you ready?"

Hermione and Draco both nodded at the smiling headmaster who nodded back in acceptance.

"Today, we are here to witness the bonding between two brave and loving souls. I have watched these youngsters grow up. I have watched them fight with each other, I have watched them protect each other and I have watched them fight for what they have today despite all those who tried to discourage them. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have overcome more then many twice their age with passion, loyalty and strong will and I am honored to be the one to join them this day."

A light applause came from the guest making Hermione and Draco smile wider.

"Due to the different upbringings of this pair, I will be combining the traditional Muggle wedding with a traditional wizarding wedding in hope to show a unity between the worlds." He paused a minute looking around, " As muggle weddings go, I will now ask you all, If there is anyone here that objects to the joining of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The guest were completely silent, looking around to see if it anyone appeared out of sorts. Dumbledore held the silence for a full minute before he gave a nod and started to speak again.

"Marriage is not something to be taken lightly so I will ask you both, Is this something you have both thought about and want without a doubt?"

Draco looked over to Hermione who was already looking at him and smiled, "I am sure." Draco said without further hesitation.

"As am I" Hermione answered afterwards.

Dumbledore clapped his hand together, "Very well. I will be using muggle vows but they will be binding as in wizarding tradition."

Dumbledore then turned towards Draco, "Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow to love, cherish and honor Hermione Granger for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"And do you vow to protect her and remain faithful to her?"

"I will"

Dumbledore gave a nod then turned to Hermione

"Do you, Hermione Granger, vow to love, honor and cherish Draco Malfoy for as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione looked over to Draco and Smiled, "I will"

"And do you vow to protect him and remain faithful to him?"

"I will"

Again Dumbledore smiled, "Draco, Hermione, please join hands so the binding can be complete."

Draco reached out his hands and took hers into his. Dumbledore placed his wand over their joined hands and watched as the silver and gold lights flowed from the end, wrapping around their wrists. The lights continued to glow for a full minute before it absorbed into their skin and disappearing completely.

Dumbledore removed his wand and placed it back into his robes before turning his attention to the guests, "I would like to introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy."

The guests all cheered as Dumbledore leaned over to Draco, " Don't be daft boy, Kiss your bride."

Draco smiled, "Gladly" and with that he pulled her into him and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had in him, causing the guest to once again cheer loudly


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Last chapter guys, kinda like and epilogue.

5 years later...

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione yelled

"Why would I joke like that... he's a natural."

"Natural... he's only four years old."

"Perfect age for learning how to control a broom."

"Lucius, He is my son, I have the right to make a decision on when he starts to fly on cleaning supplies."

Lucius looked disgusted, "Muggle's should be punished for using such things as cleaning supplies."

"They don't have wands to clean up everything like wizards do."

"None the less" he said with a hand wave of dismissal.

Hermione took a deep breath and rolled her eyes... some things would never change. Lucius walked up to the little boy with blond hair and brown eyes and scooped him up.

"Your mum has a broom lodged where it shouldn't be." he whispered to the boy who gave a chuckle and a smirk.

"Where?" he asked, causing Lucius to pause.

"You'll find out when you're older." he said with a laugh, "Now, lets go find your father."

The two blonds made their way back inside the manor leaving Hermione glaring. Draco was in the study with Ron, Harry, Brian, Eric and Severus, the other band members had lost touch over the years.

"I don't know Malfoy, It just doesn't seem like something Hermione is going to go for." Harry stated

"Father wants to teach him so I will let him and Hermione battle that one out."

" I don't want to be here when it happens." Ron laughed

Severus waved them both off, "Both Lucius and Hermione can handle themselves, However, I don't put it past Hermione to hex Lucius."

The group started laughing when suddenly the door opened and little Alexander Malfoy was pushed inside. Draco looked at his son, "Who pushed you inside?"

"Grandpa pushed me inside... Mum is chasing him down the hall." Alexander replied

Draco raised an eyebrow, " And why is your mum chasing Grandpa down the hall?"

Alexander shrugged his shoulder and laughed, "Grandpa said mum had a broom lodged where it shouldn't be."

The six men in the room started laughing uncontrollably at Lucius's remark.

"Are those two ever going to get along?" Brain asked

Severus cleared his throat, "I do believe this is as good as it gets."

"Actually" Draco stated, "I believe they are getting better with time, after all, it has been three years since she has actually hexed him."

Ron laughed, "Lucius just didn't look right with purple hair."

"And he still doesn't"

The group turned towards the voice at the door and started laughing. Lucius stood with his arms crossed and a frown as he once again sported bright purple hair.

"You look pretty Grandpa." Alexander stated causing Severus to fall out of his chair laughing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night...

"Did you really have to hex him?" Draco laughed as he and Hermione got ready for bed. Alexander had already been put to bed and had been asleep for two hours.

"He told Alex that I had a broom lodged up my bum so yes, he deserved it."

Draco shook his head, "How long will it last this time?"

she waved her hand, "only two weeks this time. He should be grateful that I didn't make it a month like last time."

Draco slid under the covers and lifted Hermione's side for her to slide in with him.

"You know" he started with a grin, "Maybe not a broom but I can think of something else I can lodge in that area." He finished with a wiggling of his eyebrows.

After all these years Hermione still blushed at her husband, " And what might that be Mr. Malfoy." she replied in a sexy voice.

Draco smirked and crawled in between her legs, "What ever comes up my dear." he said while grinding his erection against her. Hermione moaned at his efforts.

"Come to think of it, I find I like that idea." she replied with her own smirk.

Draco leaned over to kiss her while hiking up her nightgown. They broke the kiss long enough to remove the offending nightgown all together.

"No knickers?" he asked with a grin

"Whats the point? You rip them all off anyway." she laughed

Draco slid a finger between her folds and smiled, "Someone is ready to have something lodged"

"With you as my husband I'm always ready."

He leaned down to kiss her again while sliding into her warmth, enjoying it just as much as he always had. He moved slow and deep, not rushing something that made them closer, something that made two into one. Their love was still as strong after five years as it was when he first claimed her and if either of them had their way it would remain the same for many, many years to come.


End file.
